Bishojou Senshi Sailor Eclipse Moon
by Peaches1
Summary: This is an introduction to the third generation of the pretty sailor-suited soldier. The night of the eclipsed moon starts it all--the worry of a nurse, the death of a queen, and the quest of a kitten to deliver a possible hope into the future. This is
1. Default Chapter Title

*

**T**he eclipsed moon hung high in the sky. For some it was an astounding phenomenon.Never had an eclipse such as this happened in all of Earth's history.The corpulent, abnormal figure was suspended in the sky, like a huge, dark orb sewn onto a black blanket.A shaft of light protruded from the heavenly stature and cast several silhouettes against the dark sky.The silhouettes were those of strange figures that seemed to be moving, ducking and weaving throughout each other.One showed a rabbit that appeared to be jumping up and down on something inside of a large tub.A hand suddenly shot from the tub and grabbed the rabbit by its neck, then pulled it down inside.Confused and amazed whispers danced throughout the large crowd that was watching.They looked up to the sky in anticipation for what was going to happen next, but darkness erased the silhouettes away.The crowd continued staring at the sky, digesting what they had just seen as their necks slowly stiffened.A man's voice rang out from the crowd saying that the show must be over.Just as the crowd started to break away, a bright light illuminated the sky and cast a harsh white light over the earth.The noises of shock and surprise and fear rose from the crowd as they lifted their arms to shield the light.The light left as quickly as it came and restored the sky to its natural darkness.The people slowly lowered their arms, ready to raise them again if another burst of light exploded.They cautiously lifted their eyes to the sky and an astounded gasp rippled throughout the crowd.In the middle of the sky where the eclipsed moon hung was an outline of a strange looking rabbit.It stood tall on its hind legs in a pose that made it look as if it were wielding a sword.It's long, rough looking ears flapped behind its head, making it look as if it were coming in for an attack on someone.The large pieces of rock fragment slowly drifting down from the sky gave the picture a heavenly, fantasy appeal.Most of the people in the crowd guessed that the moon must have exploded and the rocks formed the silhouette.A sudden fear of the sign grew inside of them, and they suspected that it was an omen of some kind.The other small percentage just shook it off as some kind of natural disaster, that a star must have exploded or something.They broke away from the crowd and started up their cars to go home or back to their business.Blended conversations arose as the rest of the crowd started to break up.They stood a while and discussed what had just happened.A person who was still staring up at the sky in confusion suddenly cried out and pointed to the sky.A bright, white moon had formed behind the outline of the rabbit.An eerie hush fell over the crowed as they gazed up at the sky in astonishment for another hour.Long after their necks got incredibly stiff they decided to break up and go home, and tell their families about the phenomenon they had just witnessed.They ended up naming that night _Yabun no Usagi no Mikadzuki, _night of the rabbit of the new moon.

# Bishojou Senshi Sailor Eclipse Moon

** **

_Crystal Tokyo, 3021 A.T. (after Tokyo)_

_ _

_The eclipsed moon also hung high in a sky on the other side of the world, in Crystal Tokyo, Japan.It's moonlight revealed the streets that were tainted with blood and littered with dead human carcasses, and glass and debris from buildings, homes, and businesses that decorated the streets.Screams of agony and pain stabbed the air along with an occasional _rat-ta-ta-tat _from machine guns and other modern weapons._

_A young nurse stared outside of a window of the Neo-Tokyo Hospital.Her fear coated eyes locked with the moon as if she were in a trance.She had seen the moon in her dreams and knew that it would bring destruction.Se could have prevented it if she hadn't have listened to the casual comments of her friends who brushed it off as nothing but a nightmare._

_"Naruru!" a young, plump nurse rushed into the room, breathing hard and her face glistening from rivers of sweat.She stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath."She doesn't want it.She wants us to kill it!"_

_The startling news caused Naruru to rip her eyes away from the moon."What?"_

_The nurse shook her head, still breathing hard."I tried to persuade her, told her that she was just upset and she just needed rest.I even told her we could figure out what to do in the morning.But she insisted.She _demanded._She had this—this wild look in her eyes that I didn't recognize.Her face was twisted in this weird expression that didn't look at all human.It was sad and frightening at the same time."_

_"She was probably just upset, Osaka," Naruru said softly._

_"No, she wasn't upset," Osaka argued."It was deeper than that.She was dead set on having us kill it.She said if we didn't, the world would be in terrible danger, and the rabbit empire would come to a terrible end."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"What else can I possibly do?I'll have to kill it."_

_"Osaka!You can't!"_

_"I have to, Naruru!She is our queen and we must follow her orders or we'll suffer terrible consequences."_

_A strong force took hold of Naruru's hand and she slapped Osaka hard.Osaka gasped and stepped back."Would you listen to yourself, _baka?"_Naruru screamed."Will you listen to what you are saying?She is no longer the queen!The enemy has overthrown her, and she's no longer on the throne!We don't have to obey her.She's the one who got us into this mess in the first place.She was the one who brought the downfall of Tokyo!She—"_

_"Naruru!" A stern faced doctor entered the room, cutting Naruru's speech short."This is a hospital.It isa place of rest.There is enough screaming and carrying on outside."_

_"I'm sorry, Dr. Masanori," Naruru apologized, bowing slightly."But Osaka here told me the most upsetting news."_

_"I heard," the doctor said."I was just on my way down to ready the termination room."_

_Naruru gasped."Doctor!You can't!"_

_The doctor glared harshly at Naruru."It is not your place to tell me what I can and can not do, woman.I am the one with the highest degree, here.I run this hospital.I can do as I please."_

_"You can't just murder something so innocent, even if it is the queen's wish.It wouldn't be fair!It's too cruel, too harsh, too—"_

_"Shut up at once!" Dr. Masanori bellowed."I've had enough of your insolence.You need to know your place and stay in it.I dismiss you from your post." The doctor turned and walked stiffly out the room.Naruru glared hard at his back._

_"I told you," Osaka said softly._

_Naruru started pacing the room."We've got to do something," she said, running her slender white fingers through the tangle of auburn curls on her head."We can't let something so innocent die…"_

_"We?" Osaka said meekly."I'm sorry, Naruru, but I can't be in this.I would be risking my job, and I need it.I'm trying to raise five children and my husband is constantly unemployed."_

_"Will you stop being an idiot and get the odango out of your brains?This city is going to hell, and pretty soon we won't live to have jobs.We should be doing something important."_

_A shrill scream suddenly pierced the air.The two nurses rushed out into the hall and followed the voice to a hospital room.Inside a pale, young nurse was speaking in rapid Japanese and wringing her hands.Naruru could only hear her cry something about somebody being gone and in danger.Dr. Masanori entered the room, his face flushed."What is going on in here?"_

_"She's gone. The queen has escaped the hospital," a male nurse said to the doctor.He turned back to the woman and tried comforting her.The doctor frowned."Get your hands off of her and search this hospital at once.I demand everyone to ransack this place.The queen is in too dangerous of a condition to be gallivanting around on the streets.Osaka, I want you to get on the PA system and carry out my instructions.Hurry up!Everyone!"_

_The people who had gathered in the room to see what had happened quickly filed out of the door, pushing and shoving each other as they went along.Naruru cringed as a sharp elbow pierced her side.She turned and followed the crowd outside of the room and headed for the nursery._Now's my chance, _she thought._While everyone is preoccupied with finding the queen, I can take the baby and get her out of here, and send her somewhere safe.I might just take it home with me.

Naruru burst through the nursery door.There were no more babies in the nursery; they had all been killed because of the events.Only one baby was left, and it was the one that was born that night.Naruru walked to the crib in the center of the room and peered in.She wanted to scream but her voice caught in her throat and an earthquake rumbled in her stomach.The baby was gone.

Serenity dashed through the massacred Crystal Tokyo streets, stumbling every now and then over a finger or an arm that was thrown five feet from the body.She wanted to throw up, but she knew she'd lose more than her food if she did.More than anything she wanted to give in to the weakness and exhaustion and fall down and die, but something inside of her wouldn't allow her to do it.She had something important to do before she died.

A new energy filled Serenity when she neared the Crystal Palace.She ran to the doors with her arms out in front of her, ready to push them open, but the dizziness in her head was too much.She started to black out and collapsed, but crawled the rest of the way to the doors.She was partly glad that they were hanging off their hinges; she wouldn't have to use energy trying to open them.

Once she was in the dark corridor she tried to lift herself up.A dull pain throbbed in her abdomen.She clutched her side and continued to crawl.The coolness of the glass floor felt good on her hot legs.She never really noticed the beauty of this place until it was nearly destroyed.She crawled until she got to the end of the hallway where several large portraits hung.They were beautifully painted; some were one color with light and dark values, and others were a blended harmony of specks of color.They all looked as if the colors of the rainbow had clashed with other exotic colors.But Serenity didn't come to study the art work.She turned her body to the main wall that ended the corridor where four beautiful pictures hung of four women.The first woman looked out from behind the frame with an expression of dignity and exquisiteness in her distinguished gray eyes.Her hairstyle consisted of two silver buns atop her head that was fenced in by a beautifully handcrafted ivory crown while thick, glistening ponytails flowed down past her shoulders.

The next picture showed a young woman who looked exactly like the first, except her hair was golden blonde and her eyes a deep blue.She had the same crown, except with diamonds that were intricately etched in.Her eyes reflected a gentle kindness and her glossy smile gave off a warm glow.Next to that picture was another woman who looked slightly different. She had the same cream colored complexion, but her soft pink hair was gathered into two short, pointy, cone-shaped buns.Thick stringy ponytails cascaded from the buns and down past her shoulders with the exception of a few locks laying on her right shoulder.She didn't have a crown, but large red jewels decorated her buns and elegant, white feather pins on the sides of her head gave her a royal touch.

Serenity stared at the picture of herself.She looked much different now; her once manicured pink hair was now a dirty, brittle mass of messy wet locks.Her buns had come undone and were disintegratedto thick, spiral locks of hair.Her shiny red eyes were now dulled with pain and sadness.She reached out and touched the bronze plate under her picture that read, "Neo-Princess Serenity, Heir to the Usagi Throne."The other two pictures were also captioned by plates that told a hint of their history.The gold plate under the first woman's picture read, "Queen Serenity, Ruler of the Silver Millennium, Mother to the Usagi Throne."The next picture had a silver plate that said, "Neo-Queen Serenity, Who Brought the Usagi Throne Back to Life with the Power of the Silver Crystal."

Serenity had felt ashamed and unimportant when she had first read the captions because hers didn't sound like it had that much honor.

"Don't worry, Kousagi," her mother had said, using the affectionate pet name for her daughter."You will have a revised plate that will have a similar message of honor once you step up to the throne.I'll bet you'll do something that will have a message with more honor than mine and your grandmother's."

Yeah, I've got honor, all right, Serenity thought bitterly.Honor that brought the Usagi Throne to shame and destruction.She sighed sadly and looked at the last picture.It was a picture of all three of the royal women, and the most beautiful. It showed their faces and bare necks and shoulders that were partially covered by each other's heads.Queen Serenity sat at the top while Neo-Queen Serenity sat in the center, her head covering her chest, and Neo-Princess Serenity sat below her mother, her head covering her chest.Each of the women's ponytails flowed in a circle that locked them in together.Queen Serenity's silver locks flowed on the outside while her daughter's flowed on the inside and her granddaughter's flowed on the inside of that.Tears brimmed in Serenity's eyes as she gazed longingly at the picture.It was so beautiful and was the only thing she treasured besides her family and the Silver Crystal.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, looking directly into the painted eyes of her mother and grandmother."I never meant to bring the Usagi Throne down.Please forgive me."Serenity cried out as a sharp pain rippled through her abdomen.She clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut.She opened them and looked back up at the pictures.She looked at a picture of on the east wall of her, her mother, and her father.The pain in her stomach worsened, and she felt a sticky goo secrete beneath her fingers.She looked down at her bloodstained hands, then gasped at the slowly spreading redness on her beautiful white gown that was passed down from generation to generation."It's all my fault!" She cried. She lifted her head just in time to see the ceiling cave in.She got one last look at the last picture before the ceiling crumbled on top of her.

The young gray cat's heart pounded so hard in her chest, she thought it would burst through.She desperately wanted to stop and rest, but she couldn't.There wasn't enough time.She ran as fast as she could through the back woods in the boondocks of Crystal Tokyo, pumping her legs harder and faster.She scratched her paws several times but didn't stop to lick them.She had to let them bleed and sting until she got to her destination.She almost tripped over sticks and fallen tree branches but managed to keep her balance and dash on.She hopped over large tree roots that had managed to break through to the surface from underground and ignored the sounds of owls, raccoons, and other frightening noises.The heavy basket on her back caused the cramp in her legs to worsen.It made them feel as if they would fall off any second.She wondered when this would be over, when she could rest, until she finally heard the faint sound of rushing water.She was finally there!The sound of the cold, choppy waters lapping against each other was music to her ears.She wanted to leap for joy but she didn't have the energy, and the basket on her back would have made it worse.She sighed with relief and walked to the river.She peered in at the water and almost fell in due to the weight of the basket.She stepped back and sat down for a while to gather up some energy.She wanted to put her head down but knew if she did she'd probably fall asleep right there.She crawled over to the water and leaned her head over, hoping to catch a few drops violently thrown in the air by the current to cool off.She closed her eyes and remembered her mother's words.

"Once you approach the Shirataki river in the middle of the woods that means you are there.You must cross it and get to the other side where the Time Pointe is. You should be able to open it with the key I gave you.And please, Diana, don't give up.It may be physically hard for you, but if you just keep your mind on your mission it should get you through."

Diana opened her eyes which now were brimming with tears and sadly looked down at her reflection in the water.A tear slid down her cheek and fell on the surface of the water, disrupting the reflection.The colors scattered but then came back quickly forming an image of her father, Aretimes.Diana gasped and fell back at the sight of her father's round, white face.His last words suddenly came back into her mind.

"Diana!You must not fail us.Our hopes are on you; the whole world depends on you.Please, don't give up.Don't give up on the world.Don't give up on me."

"Daddy!" Diana wailed.His reflection slowly disappeared and hers returned."Don't leave me, daddy!Where are you?"She desperately searched the water for any sign of her father, but gave up once she realized it was only in her imagination.She forgot that her parents were dead.She stared at the choppy waves that violently rushed past her, carrying branches and other debris."I can't do this," she whispered.She slowly backed away and tried to think of another way, but nothing came to her.This was impossible."Daddy, I just—"

A strong force from behind pushed Diana into the water.She screamed and thrashed her legs about as water filled her mouth.She started sinking.The cold water seeped through her skin and to her bones and froze them, giving her an instinct to survive.She scratched at the straps on her stomach that held the basket to her back until they came loose, then dug her claws in the wicker and hung on as it floated to the top.Once her head broke through to the surface she gagged and coughed.She finally stopped when enough air had entered her nostrils and filled her lungs.She shook her head and leaned it against the basket, which she discovered was a mistake because exhaustion started to slowly creep through her system.The weight on her eyelids caused them to slowly close.She didn't even have the energy to fight them open.Fortunately a splash of cold water caused her eyes to fly open.

"I've got to stay alert," Diana whispered.She forced herself to lift her head off of the basket."How am I supposed to cross to the other side?"

Her prayer was answered when she laid her eyes on an area that was surrounded by branches and sticks.She took a deep breath, gathered up the rest of her strength, and lowered herself into the freezing water.She took one of the straps into her mouth and swam over to the mass of sticks, fighting her way against the frigid soldiers of the current.She tied the straps to a long branch and eased itnear the shore.Just as she was about to get it out of the water a large wave washed over her and broke the stick, causing the basket to wash back into the river.Diana bit down on one of the straps and pulled it towards the shore.Bigger, stronger waves rode beneath the basket and nearly pulled Diana back into the river.She squeezed her eyes shut and clamped down harder on the strap.Just as she felt her teeth were going to come out,powerful force pull her back on shore with the basket strap in her mouth.She sighed with relief when she saw the basket resting on the grass just beside the river.A sudden jolt of exhaustion rammed her body to the ground.Her legs gave and she felt all her strength and energy drain from her bones.

"I'm sorry father," she whispered."I'm sorry that I let everyone down."She gave one last sigh before she felt herself approach a light that shone high in the sky.

*

A young teenaged girl with dark green hair sighed and leaned against the tall, pearl gates behind her.She twisted a lock of hair that spiraled down from a giant loop of hair on the side of her head around her finger.She wondered what was going on.She wondered what her mother was doing.

"Who cares?" she snapped to herself."She could be dead for all I care.I hope she is.It'd serve her right."

The girl stood straight and got ready to change her position when she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye.She put her hand on her forehead and tried to peer through the thick fog and saw nothing.

"Oh, stop being foolish, idiot," she muttered to herself."No one has ever come this way, and never will.You'll just have to be lonely forever."

She sighed again and rubbed her hands over her arms.It was starting to get chilly, which was rather odd.Her hands tightened over her arms when the fog became sheer.She could see an abnormal shadow of an approaching figure.Fear and excitement pierced her soul.Finally, a piece of action had come to her for the first time in what felt like ages.She grabbed the tall, ivory staff beside her and lifted it over her head.

"Who dares to enter the realm of time without bearing the sign of Coronus?It is forbidden!I command you to turn in your tracks and go back from where you came!"She secretly hoped the thing would keep on coming.It did.Her throat became dry and a knot formed in her stomach.Her excitement had turned into terror.She didn't know what the thing was, or what it could do.Well, she would find out soon enough."Since you did not heed my warning, I will be forced to destroy you!Ahhh!"She raised the staff higher and collapsed under its weight."Don't be fooled by what you see," she grunted."I still know how to use this thing."

The fog cleared as the figure came closer.When it stopped at a distance, she could see it was a young gray cat with a large basket tied to its back.The cat looked as if it could collapse under its weight any second.

"Who are you?" the girl said as she lifted the staff off of her and rose to her feet."Don't you know you're not supposed to be here?No one is, unless they have some kind of specific identification.That pretty much excludes everybody out."

The cat did a funny scooping motion that was supposed to serve as a bow."I am Diana, daughter of Artimes and Luna.I was sent here to deliver a very important package to the past."

"Sorry, but I can't let you through.You have to have some kind of sign or something."

"Oh," Diana's face fell, but then brightened."I don't have any sign, but I do have this." She lifted something attached to a gold beaded chain around her neck.It was a heart shaped key with a pink jewel inside of a gold lining.

The girl stooped down and examined the jewel.It looked exactly like the key a former friend of hers had a long time ago.Her mother had told her that with this key one could be allowed to enter the gates.She stood up.

"Okay, I guess you can go," she said, a slight hint of sadness in her voice."Where did you get that thing, anyway?"

"Uh," a faint look of sadness crossed over Diana's face."A friend of mine…it belonged to her."

"And she gave it to you."

A strange look lingered on Diana's face before disappearing."Well…You look rather unhappy, ma'am.Do you mind me asking what the matter is?"

"No, but I do mind you calling me 'ma'am.' You can call me Charon."

"Charon?That name sounds rather familiar to me, but I don't know anything about the new guardians that are appointed to take over."

"Appointed?New?Girl, bye." Charon waved a hand and rolled her eyes."This job was given to me by my mother, and boy was I an idiot to take it!"

"Mother?The only guardian of time that I knew of was—"

"Pluto, the tall chick with the long, dark green hair?Yeah, that's her.She gave this job to me and I took it, thinking it would make her proud and that I could prove something to everybody.Well, I proved that I was stupid."

"I never knew she had a daughter," Diana said in surprise.

"Yeah, well now you know.I know she doesn't speak of me much.If she did, she'd come up here and visit me every now and then."Charon leaned the staff against the gates and stretched.

"Do you know why she left?"

"Because she was tired of her job and wanted to have fun. And how convenient for her, too, to have been knocked up by some guy who made her think he actually wanted her. She couldn't wait to get rid of me when I was born. That's why she stuck me with this thing." Charon jerked a thumb towards the staff.It looked like a much larger version of a key, except the heart wasn't filled in with a jewel.A garnet orb hung in the center, and below it was an emerald orb.Underneath the heart was a small hourglass carved out of emerald."Once my fingers touched this, I became the guardian of time.I could kick myself for being so stupid."

"You shouldn't speak so harshly about your mother.Do you even know what happened to her?"

Charon fell silent for a moment, then spoke up."No, and to tell the truth, I don't even care.She never loved me in the first place.She treated this pink haired brat like more of a daughter than me."

The weird look returned to Diana's face and stayed there this time.She cleared her throat."I'm sorry, Miss Charon, but I've wasted enough time here already, and I must be going."

"Fine," Charon sighed sadly and opened the gates."Thanks for coming by, anyways.It was really nice talking to somebody, even a cat." She watched the basked unsteadily bob on Diana's back as she walked towards the gates."Wait!Er, I'm sorry,but that basket looks like it's going to fall off.What's in there, anyway? It looks like it could crush you."

Diana blushed."It will be okay.I must be go—"

"Here, let me help you," Charon walked towards Diana.

Diana's eyes widened in fear. She tried to back away from Charon but ended up tripping over her hind legs.The straps that held the basket to Diana's back snapped and it fell over.

"Are you okay?I told you," Charon bent over the basket.Diana saw that it was open and gasped.

"No!"

"What?" Charon gasped.She eased her hands into the basket and carefully withdrewa small bundle wrapped in satin cloth.She pulled a piece of cloth back and found the soft, white face of a sleeping baby."Aw!Who do we have here?"

"Miss Charon, please," Diana walked over to her and looked her in the eyes."You mustn't leave the baby out like this.Please put it back in the basket so I can go."

Charon smiled down at the baby and gently rubbed its cheek."Its skin is so soft.It is so precious."She softly kissed the baby's cheek."Is this a small human?"

Diana gave Charon a weird look."Yes, it's a baby."

"I know I sound ignorant, but I've been up here so long, and I've never seen a baby in my life.Who's is it?"

"I can not tell you that, but I can tell you that it is in great danger, and I am trying to take it back in time so it can be safe."

Charon gently put the baby back in the basket and took one last peek before putting the lid back on.She strapped it back on Diana."There you go.It shouldn't come off now." Charon sighed."That baby's mother must really be worried, letting you take it here and all."

"No," Diana shook her head sadly."It's more complicated than you can imagine.I really must be going now."

"Okay," Charon sighed."Be careful.I'm pretty sure you won't let anything happen to the baby."Does it have a name?"

Diana shook her head.

"Oh," a look of sadness etched itself in Charon's face."The mother must have…died before she even got to see her child.How heartbreaking."

Diana nodded and turned to leave.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"If you happen to see my mother…" Charon paused for a second, a strange look of sadness in her eyes.She blinked and a look of bitterness replaced it.She waved her hand."Just go.It was nice meeting you."

Diana gave Charon a small smile, but the gates slammed in her face before she could see it.Her smile slowly faded and she gave one last look before moving on.She felt a strong sense of condolence for the girl.She had nobody, and didn't get the chance to learn the truth about her mother.If she ever saw her again, maybe she would explain.But not now.

Diana could see a large oak door with an intricate pattern carved into it.She was there.Before she could take another step forward she felt a cold, clammy hand grasp her tail and lift her into the air.She screamed.

"Ooh, look at the cute little kitty," a short, fat man with green skin glared into Diana's eyes.He laughed an annoying laugh that spewed hot, potent breath into her face.

Another man appeared behind Diana.He was identical to the other man, but he had three thin strands of hair sticking out from his bald scalp."What luck! This must be what we're looking for." He grabbed the basket and snatched it off.Diana screamed as the motion caused the straps to sink in her skin and rise on a river of blood.

The man holding Diana grinned in delight. "So what do we do with the kitty?The king don't need it, do he?"

"Ferget the cat.We got what we need.Do whatever you want with it."

The man's black eyes of hatred bored into Diana's.Her body began to shiver violently.She knew she shouldn't do it, but it was the only way; if she waited, there would be no hope.

"Hey, Erm, I think the kitty's havin' a salad."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know…one of them Caesars."

"It's a seizure, you maggot head!Help me with this basket."

"Erm, I think you better come see this. The cat is doing somethin' freaky."

"Blurm, how many times must I tell ya that animals got to lick down there to clean themselves?"

"I'm not talkin' about that.Some light is comin' from its forehead—ahh!"

A bright white light shot from Diana's forhead and blinded the two men.They tried to run but ended up bumping into each other and falling over.The light covered the basket, and it slowly floated towards the door.

"I'm sorry, father," Diana said."I had no choice.I know you told me to wait, but we'd all be in trouble by now."Diana watched the glowing basket as she lie in her blood."I know I did the right thing, and I know you'd be proud of me anyway."

Diana was happy to see the basket enter the door, glad that she had finally completed her mission.Now she could finally rest.Diana turned over in her blood and received the rest she had earned that night—eternal sleep.

_ _


	2. Default Chapter Title

I hope you all have enjoyed the prologue.Here are the first two chapters of Sailor Eclipse Moon's Story. As the stories go along, she will gain more fellow Senshi.I hope you enjoy this story as well, and please be patient with me.The plot and the secrets will unfold as the stories go along.

I forgot to mention one thing before my last story, and it was a 

DISCLAIMER: Some characters that were mentioned in story do not belong to me.They were created by Naoko Takeuchi.Those characters were: Naruru, Lady Serenity, Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, and Diana.The other characters (Osaka, Dr. Masanori, Charon, the baby in the basket, and the little green men) were created by me and belong to me, as well as the characters in these chapters.Please do not steal those characters or try to copy them without my permission.Thank you.

©Naoko Takeuchi: Naruru, Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto, Diana

©Karen Lawrence: Osaka, Dr. Masanori, Charon, baby, green men, and all characters in this chapter

[Peachesncre14373@aol.com][1]-e-mail

*************************************************************

~One~

IT WAS A BEAUTIFUL FALL MORNING IN JAPAN'S TWIN CITIES, Yangukijo and Taitou.Patches of blue peeked out through several crevices in the white, cloudy blanket of sky.The blinding white sun hung high in the sky shedding little warmth on all that it covered while frigid breezes swept over buildings, cars, and people, chilling them all.While Taitou's business-crammed streets crawled with large throngs of crowds, cars, trucks and busses starting the daily activities of hustle and bustle, the city of Yangukijo took on a more serene, fantasy appeal of some picturesque fall wonderland.Tall oak and redwood trees lined the quiet residential streets, the colors of their leaves making them look like wild, beautiful fires on thick match sticks.Bright orange, red, and yellow leaves gently wafted from the trees and to the ground like colorful flakes of snow.The melodic songs of birds blended with the orchestrated sounds of feet crunching down on fallen leaves.Every so often a flying V of birds could be spotted in the sky.The laughter and chatter of students as they walked to their bus stops filled the air and added to the chorus of birds and crunching leaves.It was the first day of school and it couldn't have started on a better note.Only one soul was not content with the early morning activity.

A teenaged girl with hair of the deep blue sea slowly trudged to her bus stop.Her stomach knotted as she neared with each dreaded step.She was in a new city and would be going to a new school.She was very nervous and was not ready to make any kind of social contact with anybody.When she finally arrived to the bus stop, six other teenagers were there.She awkwardly stood off to the side and watched a group of four girls giggle and gossip.A tall, pretty girl with tanned skin and golden blonde hair that ended in curls at her shoulders emerged from the group.She said something that made the group of girls laugh and walked towards the blue haired girl.She straightened her poise and braced herself in case the girl was going to say something mean to her.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to have the time?"

The blue haired girl blinked, then shook her head."Uh, sorry, I don't."

"Oh, okay." The blonde girl turned to leave.

"Wait!" The blue haired girl cried out, then wished she hadn't.She scanned her mind for something to say as the blonde girl's face patiently waited."Uh…d-do you happen to know if this bus goes to the town of Taito?"

The expression on the blonde girl's face reflected what the other girl felt about her question.It was a stupid one. She knew that all buses that came to this small town went to the city. Yangukijo was too small of a town to have schools, so the young civilians of that town went to Taito, which was much bigger.

The blonde girl's funny expression changed to a warm smile."Yes, of course it does.This town is small and doesn't really have schools.All it has is a couple of elementary schools and a few training schools.Are you new here or something?"

"Yeah," the blue-haired girl answered."I moved here with my mom during the end of summer."

The blonde girl slightly crinkled her nose."Why'd you choose to live here out of all the other places in the world?This town is _so_ dead; thank God Taito is next door.If it wasn't, I'd die of boredom.This so-called city has no malls. The only shopping stores here sell clothes for grannies.There's only one cinema, and that's the cheap one which receives movies late, and there are no cute boys here at all."She flipped a piece of golden hair off of her shoulder.The blue haired girl slightly smiled. She was starting to feel sociable."My name is Puritiotome Hanano, by the way, but everyone calls me Hana."

"Wow, that's a beautiful name."

"Yeah, but too long.My great-grandmother was, like, _so_ into flowers and everything, so my mom and grandma were named after flowers.My mother broke the tradition, though, but it still ties in with the flower theme.She just wanted to be creative."

The blue haired girl felt a small spark of envy towards Hana.Her name was beautiful and elegant and had a good meaning, whereas her own name sounded strange and made no sense at all.

"What's your name?"

The blue haired girl blushed and cleared her throat."Well, it's not that pretty and doesn't really mean anything special…Shukumei Mikadzuki."

"What's that?You said it so low that I couldn't hear."

Shukumei cleared her throat and spoke louder."Shukumei Mikadzuki."

Hana's expression remained blank, then brightened."It sounds unique.I bet it has some kind of special meaning behind it.Everyone's name does."

Shukumei smiled at Hana.She admired her eyes.They were a greenish-blue and reminded her of the water on those beaches with white sand she had seen on television commercials.

"Hana!"A tall, cute boy with chestnut hair waved her over.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Mabuikun.He probably needs me over there to help him with something.Even though he doesn't admit it, he uses me for his brains, since he doesn't have any." She laughed a light, airy laugh that reminded Shukumei of a nice, warm place with the crystal sound of small bells."It was nice meeting you."

"I'll see you at Tsukimiyori, then."

"What?"

"Tsukimiyori. You know, the high school?"

"Oh!" Hana laughed that twinkling laugh again."I don't go to that school; I go to the other one, Kyuushutsu High."

Shukumei's face fell like a ton of bricks.She thought she had made a friend and that she would know at least one person."Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Hana said, sensing Shukumei's disappointment."Our schools aren't that far away—we could probably walk to the student food court for lunch sometimes.It's a bunch of restaurants that's not far from our schools.And we'll probably see each other on field trips."

"Field trips?"

"Yeah.We go to the Tokyo Tower every year.What year are you, anyway?"

"First."

"A freshman!That's usually the best year since it's your first and everything is new to you.I'm third year, a junior.Next year will be my other best year, since it's the last."

"Hana!" Mabuikun yelled louder this time with an impatient look on his face.

"Will you wait, you pesky child?Gosh!He can _so _be the complete opposite of …oh, never mind!Well, Shukumei, it was nice talking to you.I'll see you on the bus later today."

Shukumei's smile changed back into a look of regret and disappointment as Hana's yellow curls bounced to her boyfriend's outstretched arms.She had everything Shukumei was hoping to attain at a new school—beauty, popularity, a boyfriend, and an aura that made you want to be around her and be her friend.Shukumei had a sinking feeling that she would never get those things, not even friends.

The city bus pulled up to the bus stop and the students eagerly boarded.The feeling of dread Shukumei had had returned, and worsened as she climbed each step inside of the bus.

The loud sound of heels clicking against the hard crystal floor bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the east wing of the large palace.A young man dressed in fine, royal clothes made his way down the long corridor and stopped outside of a large wooden double door with intricate designs carved in.He stopped and straightened his clothes, put an expression of dignity on his face, took a deep breath, and pushed them open.He stepped into a dimly lit room that smelled of mildew and musk.It was very hot and humid, and every time his silver tipped alligator shoes pressed down on the soft, thick carpet he could feel the secreted water weigh his shoes.The walls looked like the inside of trees with the several rings decorating the rough, jagged surfaces.Large portraits of stone faced kings with cold, black eyes glowered down from the west wall.Their eyes seemed to follow and scrutinize one's every move, and the corners of their mouths seemed to pull tug further down than they already were.On the east wall hung massive heads of game animals.Their lifelike snarls glared down making them look as if they were ready to attack anyone who crossed their paths.

At the far end of the room stood a large tortoise shell that served as a chair.The interior was lined with silk cushions and large, burgundy pillows rested in the chair.The man could see a masculine figure sitting in the chair, but he could not see his features because of the dim light.He already knew who the person was and didn't have to ponder on his looks.

The figure rose from the chair and approached the man.As it came closer, the man could see that the figure was a young man like himself, with smooth, cream-colored skin.His long locks of jet black hair cascaded from the tight, dark green cap that was on his head and rested on the long, burgundy cape flowing behind him.His amber eyes matched the color of the design on his black suit and greatly accented him.He stopped before the visitor and smiled callously."General Sawakame."

"King Kameousama," the young man bowed slightly."I received word that you requested to see me, and I came as soon as the words escaped the messenger's mouth."

"That's good; we don't have any time to waste."The king walked over to a grand oak table in the middle of the room that was covered with several wine bottles set up in an intricate design.He pulled two crystal wine glassed from a holder on the table."While you're here, why won't you join me for a drink?It will be a while, and a nice drink should help wash down the news that I'm going to tell you."

Sawakame shook his head."No thank you, sire.I'm not in the mood for anything in my mouth right now."

King Kameousama chuckled."Well, you're rather anxious, aren't you?You just can't wait to find out why the king has called you in for a talk.I bet you're shaking in your boots right now out of apprehension.There's nothing to worry about; you can trust me—no, let me rephrase that: You aren't in any kind of trouble.What you should be worried about has nothing to do with your status."

Sawakame smiled nervously, resenting the king's flippant attitude.

"So tell me, Sawakame, why do you think I called you here?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Sawakame laughed nervously.

"Seriously.What business could I possibly have with the likes of you?"

"I'm sorry, sire, but I am the most perplexed."

"Oh, come now, Sawakame!You're smart; I'm sure you could at least have a guess."

"Forgive me, sire, but I don't."

The king's eyes shone with the pleasure of toying with his general's anxiety.He sighed."Fine.I suppose I'll have to give you some kind of hint."He cleared his throat."You are a general."

"And?"

"And?Come on, general, you're supposed to be smart.Did I make a mistake and hire a dunce?"

Sawakame stared blankly at the king.

"Fine," Kameousama sighed."You are my general.What is your occupation?Define it."

"I am your general, the head of…your militia," the young general said slowly as a dawning look spread across his face."Is something going on?Are those of the Usagi empire trying to start something?I'll be more than happy to quiet them down."

"No, no, general," the king waved a hand."Those people are fine.Besides, they're too timid to try and rise up against me.You are nowhere near the right track, but I see that I have woken some kind of intellect in that empty space you call a mind."

"Is it anything serious?"

"Sawakame, do you remember that night that was about fourteen years ago?" Kameousama said nonchalantly as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yes, sire, that's something that is impossible to forget.You had an affair with the—"

"Yes," Kameousama interrupted, clearing his throat."I managed to successfully plant the seed."

"And it died a few hours after it was born."

"Which was what we thought," Kameousama finished as he took a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?"

The king set his glass down on the table and turned to Sawakame.He had a gravelook on his face. "I have gotten word from a highly reliable source that the seed wasn't killed that night.It is living and breathing as of this moment, and isn't far from here."

"But that's preposterous!" Sawakame exclaimed in disbelief."How can that be?We witness its burial.We even had strong proof that it died."

"The proof turned out to be faux."

"It just can't be alive.If it was, we would know it by now.The prophecy stated that fourteen years subsequent to the seed's birth it would come to its full power.I'm pretty sure there would be news reports and newspaper articles about a terrifying creature reeking havoc in a city."

"You are right about that, but wrong about two things.The prophecy did not state that the seed would come to its full powers fourteen years after its birth, but it would _almost_ reach them.The resource also stated that the seed has light in its system.That's why it has been dormant for so long.Because of that it will take some time before it reaches its full power level, but it should start coming on to its powers right about now.That is why I've called you here, Sawakame.I want you to find the seed before it can reach its full power.I want you to bring it to me so we can put it under our influence."

"Why should we do that?We wouldn't have had to do that if it was alive today.It was even created by us."

"Yes, but once the seed was taken from us and light got into its system, the programming was erased.When it gets fully powered up, it will destroy any and everything that it sees.If we capture it before then, we will be able to control it and prevent it from destroying the world."

"I see now," Sawakame nodded."But sire, how am I supposed to find it?Where shall I look?We don't even know what gender it turned out to be.It could be anywhere."

"You poor fool, do you honestly think that I would actually send you out to the sea without a boat?I am not that cold hearted; I'd at least have a canoe for you."The king turned to the table and refilled his glass."We are going to visit with the Kenjanonuma.He will give you the necessary supplies for the mission and bits of advice as well."Kameousama guzzled the rest of the wine from his glass. "Meet me at the wetlands within an hour.You may go."

"Yes, Sire.Thank you for depending on me for this mission."Sawakame bowed and turned to leave the room.As the sounds of his heels clicking against the crystal floor bounced off the corridor walls once more, a smile burst across his face.He felt like jumping in the air and clicking his heels together, but he managed to maintain himself.Finally, after all those years of waiting, the time had finally come to prove his power.He had been dormant for so long, but now he could show himself to the world.And maybe—just _maybe_—the king would be so pleased with his work that he would put him on a higher position.Sawakame grinned.Yes.This was going to be a good mission.

Shukumei wanted to jump for joy when the final bell to end school rung.It was like sweet music to her ears.She was finally free and could return home!The day at school had not gone well at well.Most of the students in her classes gave her funny looks, and the girls whispered and giggled behind her back.The boys would snicker and call her mean names such as "sundae head," or "triple scoop _atama_."She was too shy to make friends and thought that they would make fun of her hair or accent, anyway, so she kept herselfsubdued and tried to keep herself hidden from the class by sitting in a seat at the very back of the room.By the way things were going, she knew her dreams of being popular and having a boyfriend had no chance of coming true.

"Hey, watch yourself, sundae head!" A fat, smelly boy with freckles and messy brown hair shoved Shukumei into a tall red headed girl.

"Ew!Watch where you're going, you freak of cream!" the red head said in disgust.Shebrushed past Shukumei and tripped her.Her books and papers flew in front of her as her knee and elbow slammed to the hard marble floors.She gave a small whimper of pain and quickly shuffled her papers and books together, trying to keep from crying.She heard cackling behind her and turned to find he red head with some other girls from her classes laughing at her.Shukumei's eyes snapped and she suddenly felt a strong anger bubbling in her stomach.She had the strongest urge to shove her books down their throats.Not knowing what came over her, she grabbed up a book that was lying beside her and prepared to slam it in their faces when the smoothest, most captivating voice she had ever heard in her life spoke above her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I believe that is my book that you have in your hands."

Shukumei found herself looking up into the most mesmerizing purple eyes she had seen in her life.She managed to look past them and at the deeply tanned face of an extremely handsome young man that they belonged to.

"Um, hello?_Tu hablas espanol?"_

"What?Oh!I—I'm sorry.I was just…ah…"

The boy slightly smirked, tilting his head in such a way that seemed to make his white hair move gently around his face."Here.You might need this," he handed her a large textbook."I'd treat this book right, if I were you; it seemed to come flying at me in the middle of nowhere.When I saw you scrambling for your books I guessed that it must've belonged to you."

Shukumei blushed."Oh, I'm sorry.I seemed to have lost my balance and tripped." She started to cast an evil glare at the girls behind her but was surprised to find them gawking at her and the boy intensely.She turned back to the boy and took her book.A chill of delight ran down her spine as her fingers lightly brushed against him.She handed him his book and their fingers touched once more, setting off a stronger feeling inside of her, a feeling of desire.She turned away so the boy wouldn't see her reddening cheeks.

"I'm Aisachinotenba Tsukino, by the way," the boy said, "but seeing how long my name is, you can just call me Tenba."

"Wow, that sounds like a pretty name.For a boy, I mean." 

"Yeah, a pretty name for a pretty boy," Tenba chuckled."I can tell by your accent that you aren't from here.Tell me, do they have chairs where you come from, or is it common to sit wherever you're standing when you're tired?"

"Huh?"It took Shukumei a second to realize she was still sitting on the floor.She blushed and tried to lift herself up, but a sharp pain in her knees and elbow prevented her from doing so andcaused a small whimper to escape from her lips.

"Are you alright?" Tenba asked, his purple eyes lined with concern.

Shukumei bared a painful smile."Yeah, I'm okay.My hinges are just a little rusty, that's all."She tried to lift herself again but the pain worsened.She groaned and tried to tolerate the pain.

"You don't look fine," Tenba said."Let me help you up before you hurt yourself."

Butterflies danced in Shukumei's stomach as Tenba gently held her hand and helped her to her feet.That strong feeling she had before returned to her and became even stronger and lingered longer.Time seemed to stop and it felt like it was just herself and Tenba, the only beings in existence as she gazed into his beautiful eyes and he softly held her hand.

"Tenba-chan?Tenba-chan!"The loud, high-pitched whining shattered Shukumei's daydream and brought her back to the school where the halls throbbed with several students.

"Uh-oh," Tenba muttered under his breath.He snatched his hand from Shukumei's and backed away."It was nice meeting you.If you see a clumsy rabbit girl running by here, get out of here as soon as you can.And please don't tell her that you saw me."With that Tenba turned and zipped down the hallway and out the door, making a rather lumbering exodus from her life.

Shukumei stared after him for a while, then sighed and gathered her books._I didn't even give him my name_, she thought wistfully.Just as she turned to leave she ran smack dab into a strange looking girl who was running towards her at full speed.Her books and papers fell from her hands and met with the ground once more.A couple managed to prevent the encounter by landing safely on the girl's head.

"Owowowow!" the girl screamed, rubbing the spot where the books had ruthlessly bashed her.Shukumei immediately noted her beauty.She had the same tanned skin like Tenba's, and her silvery, lilac colored hair was gathered up into two heart shaped buns on each side of her head with thick ponytails cascading to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Shukumei apologized."Would you like me to—"

"Sorry, but I can't talk.I'm looking for somebody." She dashed down the hall in the same direction Tenba had gone, her long ponytails flowing behind her.

"Weird, ain't she?" 

"Huh?" Shukumei turned to see a short, chubby, brown haired girl standing behind her, shaking her head as she stared in the direction the lilac-haired girl had flown.

"She's quite a character," the girl chuckled.Her expression changed into one of scrutiny as she studied Shukumei."I see that boy has left you sprung."

"Excuse me?"

"Sprung.As in hooked, fallen for," she smirked as she smoothed her brown bob-style hair against her cheeks."I saw the way you were looking at him when he helped you up and when he left.It was pitiful."

Shukumei slightly blushed."He was just courteous, that's all.It seemed kind of nice, seeing as how the boys in this school have no manners at all."

"Sure, believe what you want," the girl shrugged."but I feel like it is my place to warn you not to get too comfortable with him.It can easily turn into an obsession. Believe me, I'd know."

"You've had a crush on him?"

"No, I just know some people who have.As a matter of fact, I'd suggest you not really talk to him at all; he'll act nice towards you and string you along, and before you know it, he'll cut you lose, just like that," the girl snapped her short fingers."He'll drop the big bombshell that he's not interested in anyone, and you'll be left with salt on your biscuits."

"Oh," Shukumei said, not knowing what to think.

"Yep, that's our Tenba.He especially seems to like toying with the emotions of girls like us.He leaves us so vulnerable we're ready to give up all we have."

Shukumei wanted to ask the girl what she meant by that little comment, "especially girls like us," but decided to hold her tongue.

"I don't know why he does it. Maybe it's a sickness," the girl shrugged again and turned to Shukumei."I'll tell you something else, too—if you think you have a chance with that boy, forget it.He is the cutest and most popular boy in school who has just broken up with his girlfriend, and there is a waiting list a million miles long.The girls will hate on you like it ain't nothin'.If they see you do the slightest thing as to smile at him, they'll be ready to meet you outside for a fight.You'd better hope you'll get home safely, 'cause I saw the way those girls were looking at you, and they looked as if they wanted to tear you open and roast you like a hot dog."

"Yeah, I kind of saw that," Shukumei said as she and the girl began walking out the door."Was that one girl his last girlfriend?"

"Who, old girl with the heart-shaped odango?No!That was his sister, Usako Tsukino.As the sister of the most popular and cutest boy in the school, you know she has to get up in that piece.She's the most popular girl in the school and one of the prettiest.Her waiting list is about as long as Tenba's.I just don't understand it," she shook her brown head, a confusing frown contorting her face."That boy has been single for the longest and there are millions of pretty girls just waiting to sink their claws into him, and he hasn't given any one of them a second look.Humph. To tell the truth, I honestly think he's gay.I hope he gets beaten badly.I hate him with all my heart."

"But you just said he was cute," Shukumei reminded, surprised at the girl's bitterness towards such a beautiful person.

"Yeah, I know," the girl admitted."You can like peanut butter and despise peanuts.I just can't stand him because his game is so weak.I've seen him bruise the emotions of so many vulnerable girls…they ended up doing desperate things." Her fists tightened in anger and her eyes gave off a heated yet sad expression.

"What did they do?" Shukumei asked softly.She had an idea andthought it to be too ridiculous to contemplate but decided to ask anyway."Commit suicide?"

The look in the girl's eyes deepened, then saddened.She closed her eyes and sighed, then waved a hand."Don't worry about it.They just did stupid things over a stupid boy."

The girls walked on in an awkward silence.The short girl sighed and spoke up."I'm Chikaiguu, by the way, but call me Chikai."

Shukumei smiled."I'm Shukumei Mikadzuki.It's nice meeting you," she stuck her hand out to Chikai, but pulled it back to her side when she started erupting into a fit of laughter."What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Chikai giggled."No, I'm lying.Your name!It sounds so funny!Whoo, your mama must've been on some serious stuff when she named you!"

Shukumei frowned and felt her cheeks grow hot."My name is not funny; it's elegant and holds great honor,"she knew she was lying through her teeth.

"Whatever!It's ugly!" Chikai roared.

"Really?My word, I can't believe someone who looks like the butt of an old, dried up horse is trying to say that my _name _is ugly."

Chikai stopped laughing."Okay, I was lying about the name; your _face_ is ugly.It looks like the genitals of a barren cow."

"What?!How dare you—"

"Yes, how dare I, you ugly little dick."

Shukumei stopped and faced Chikai, who wasn't looking too happy herself. A hot anger took over her body and she thought about beating this munchkin to a useless pulp.She raised her fist.

"Ooh, well who do we have here?Hmm, I can smell the aroma of a slut puppy on the premises."

The thick, feminine voice stopped Shukumei's fist from smacking into Chikai's face.She suddenly realized that they had wandered into a dark ally.She put her fist down and turned in the direction from which she had heard the voice."Who's there?"

*

Sawakame proudly swaggered down the corridor, his chest sticking out as far as it could go and a superior yet satisfied smirk plastered on his face.He glanced down at the small round tool in his hand that looked like a stopwatch in pearl lining.It was one of the many tools the Kenjanonuma had given him to help capture the seed.The one Sawakame was holding was called a tracker.It was something like a digital map that could sense a large amount of power exerted at one time.He was grateful that this tool was given to him; since the seed was the only powerful being, the tracker made the job much easier.Sawakame whistled a happy tune and took a few steps back in time as he recalled his visit with the Kenjanonuma.

An hour after his visit with the king, Sawakame returned to his chambers and they both took a trip to the wetlands which were a large, swampy area.They came upon a rather large tree which turned out to be the Kenjanonuma's home.He was an old, weary-looking man who was practically hidden under a hooded, rust colored cloak.King Kameousama explained the situation to the old man.After a moment of silence the old man finally spoke.He gave Sawakame tips and told him what to look out for.He even offered some strategies.He then gave Sawakame a large bag with several tools that would help him on his mission.After the visit Sawakame planned his strategies with the king and told him of his plans.He felt so important because he was doing a very vital job which would most definitely promote him and higher his royal status.

The shrill beeping and violent shaking of the tracker brought Sawakame's back to the present.He glanced down at the tool and saw a small yellow dot blinking on a narrow piece of land.He pressed a small button several times and stopped.His eyes widened at what the characters read.A source of power was sensed on an island in Japan, in a city near Tokyo.Sawakame looked up from the tracker and grinned sinisterly.It was time to rumble.

*

A soft chuckle wafted from the darkness.Shukumei clenched her fist."Hello?"

The chuckle continued.Shukumei peered into the shadows and tried to find the source of the laugh.She could barely make out a feminine figure emerging from the darkness.When the person came into the light, she recognized the girl from a few of her classes.She was very pretty.She had smooth, cream colored skin, wavy, dull green hair that ended past her shoulders, and beautiful amber eyes.

"Oh, it's only Airashiikame," Chikai said, slightly relieved."Hmm, I see you're hanging out in this dark ally, and I don't really need to ask why.Gee, Airashiikame, I knew you had no self-respect and all, but to actually have one of your numerous rendezvous in a dark ally?That's too classless, even for you."

Airashiikame's amber eyes snapped."I don't have time to lower myself to your standards.I have something more important to tend to."She glared at Shukumei so ominously, she stepped back and slightly shivered.

"Lower yourself to my standards?" Chikai said in mock confusion."Oh!You're talking about my height!Silly me, and I was just about to say that in order to level your standards with mine, you'd have to reach sky-high."

"Oh, shut up, you little dweeb!"

Chikai clutched her chest."Oh my word!She called me a dweeb!Oh, I think I feel a slight tingling running up my arm and—Oh!It's traveling up to my chest!Oh!I think I'm having a—"

"Shut up!" Airashiikame snapped."Don't hate me because I'm beautiful and because I am constantly satisfied and because I satisfy other people.Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"Well, if being constantly satisfied is the reason why I always smell fish when you walk by, then no, I don't."

Airashiikame clenched her fists so hard they started to turn pink.She lowered her head and scowled for a minute, then composed herself."Well, I think I know why you're so cocky.Maybe you don't get any, but I'm sure you do something.Just look at your height.It's a big advantage for you; most other girls would have to actually get on their knees when they're with a boy.You're so lucky!Of course it is nothing but a momentary pleasure, right?That's what I assumed after what Kenji told me—you remember him, right?The guy you were so desperate for that you'd do _anything_?"

Chikai was irate now; her face had turned a tomato red and she had the most dangerous look on her face."How did you—"

"How did I know?" Airashiikame interrupted, then burst into a shrill fit of laughter."It was all over school.I must admit I felt sorry for you at first, but I got over it like everyone got over the news.After all, you aren't really that important.You mean to tell me that you didn't know the reason why everyone was looking at you funny that week?Oh, poor thing, that boy used you like a sanitary napkin made for heavy nights!"She laughed that eerie laugh again.

"Alright, Airashiikame!" Chikai raged."You think you're so clever and superior don't you?Well, you know what they say—never talk a lot of stuff unless you can back it up.Let's go!"

"Let's go where?"

"To the penitentiary.Let's fight, biatch!I know I'm little but I can whip your butt any day!"Chikai raised her fists, ready to fight.

Airashiikame looked at the girl as if she tried to fly."You honestly don't know how powerful I am, do you?If I really wanted to, you'd be dust in the wind."

"Do it, then.Nobody's stopping you."

Airashiikame looked at Shukumei, who was standing in the corner deciding what to do."I plan to use my power otherwise."She snapped her fingers and two girls emerged from the shadows.Both of them had the same complexion, hair color, and eye color, but one was taller and had her hair in a stylish bob while the other had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Ooh, power?" Chikai mused sarcastically."And exactly how do you plan to use this power?Ooh, let me guess: you are going to try and cut off her breathing by spreading your legs and letting the potent smell of fish waft in the air and choke her?No, that kind of 'power' would kill us all.Wait, I have it.You'll get one of your gigolos and—"

"Shut your mouth, blow girl, or I'll shut it for you!" the girl with the ponytail snapped.

"Kameko, did I tell you to speak?" Airashiikame snapped.

"Yeah," Chikai jeered."Was that the best you could come up with?Blow girl?How can you shut my mouth for me when your 'massa' won't even let you speak without permission?"

"I've had enough of her, girls.Show her what we turtle girls are made of."Airashiikame snapped her fingers and the two girls flew at Chikai and tore into her.The taller girl kicked her high into the air, disappeared, then reappeared in the sky and rammed her elbow into her back, which sent her flying into the wall of a nearby building.

"Chikai!" Shukumei cried.She tried to run after her but Kameko had grabbed her shoulder and held her back.Airashiikame smiled sinisterly then turned to the tall girl who was about to finish Chikai off by flying at her."Takenaga!"

The tall girl stopped and flew over to Airashiikame."What?I was almost finished with her."

"Don't get impatient with me.I know how you love to throw the smack down and all, but this is not what we came here for," Airashiikame turned and glared at Shukumei.

"Who are you?" Shukumei whispered, who was watching the whole scene in a frozen fear."Why are you doing this?"

"I'll tell you why," Airashiikame snapped."We hadn't planned to do that to your little friend, but she was getting on my nerves.She brought this on herself.As for you," her eyes immediately snapped from a superior smirk to an evil glower."I don't know who you think you are, slut, but I saw you all over my man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me.I saw you throw your dirty self all over him in the hallway today.I had him in my pocket and he was just about to pop the big question when you came and defiled his mind. I've worked to hard to get his attention, and I won't let you come between us!"

Shukumei stared at the girls and shook her head."Nothing happened between us, I'm telling you!Even if the situation were like that, then he wouldn't want you anyway."

Airashiikame's features turned from pretty and angelic to evil and grotesque."All right, girls, let's show this slut what a couple of turtles can do!"Airashiikame clamped her hands together and her body took on a strange glow.Her hands slowly separated as a sheer green light grew between them and formed a large ball of energy.The other girls followed in suit.

Shukumei gasped and stepped back.She desperately wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't move.She felt as if she had to stay there and fight the battle.The girls screamed as they hurled the balls of energy at Shukumei.Just as they were inches from her face, she felt a smothering heat envelop her body before she blacked out.

   [1]: mailto:Peachesncre14373@aol.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Bishojuo Senshi Sailor Eclipse Moon

**Chapter 2**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**©2000 all characters in this chapter created by Karen Lawrence**

** **

** **

** **

**Email me at:**

**[Peachesncre14373@aol.com][1] **

**For comments, suggestions, etc.**

** **

** **

Sawakame-sama, you may unbuckle your seatbelt now.The plane has landed in the Taitou City Airport."

Sawakame, who had been sleeping peacefully and dreamt of becoming king, opened his eyes and stretched.He eyed the flight attendant's slim figure as she turned to gather up some trash.He cleared his throat and she immediately looked at him.

"Are you alright, Sawakame-sama?Would you like me to bring you anything?"

He had the strongest urge to say, "Yes, you can bring your fine, coke-bottled figure my way," but he had to maintain himself and focus on his mission.He would have time for this later after his mission was complete."No," he said clearing his throat.A sly smirk decorated his face."Unless you would like to bring your number."

The flight attendant stared blankly at Sawakame, then blushed and smiled."I'm sure you have plenty of other lady friends, sir."

Sawakame continued to stare lustfully at her as he ran his brown tongue over his lips.

"Excuse me, sir," the flight attendant said, blushing furiously."I must excuse myself for something cold—er, a glass of water."She slightly bowed and turned to leave.

It took Sawakame a while to rip his eyes away from her teetering hips and realize where he was and why.He rose and adjusted his cape."Get yourself together, Buck-o.All you have to do is this simple task, and then there will be plenty more where that came from.Ah, yes.Tooty fruity, _good_ boodie!"Sawakame chuckled to himself as he disembarked the plane.His chuckles soon turned into disparagement as he battled his way through the thick crowd of people and outside of the airport.He desperately wanted to send a few people to their graves but thought it to be a little too rash.He hailed a taxi cab and nearly lost it to a tall, beefy business man, but he let the man know who he was dealing with by knocking him into a wall.

"Good evening sir!"A small, round man with rosy cheeks happily bleated.Sawakame could detect an accent in his speech that was used by those who came from rural country."Where would you like me to escort you in this wonderful city of Taitou?"

"Take me to the Crystal Pointe Hotel," Sawakame said as he climbed into the yellow vehicle that hovered over the asphalt.

"Sure thing!" the cab driver chirped.He looked at Sawakame's garments and whistled."Well, well, you sure are dressed dandy today.Are you off to a dinner party or a play?I heard about the one at the Ikkouko Theatre and wanted to go there, but unfortunately I happen to be on duty tonight."

"These aren't the play clothes of some dirty Usagi peasant," Sawakame sneered.

"Sorry, geez.Oh, wait…I get it; you must be reciting your lines or somethin'.Gee, ya sure are talkin' funny.I suppose you have to talk formal and everything in order to get into your character.My father was once the boyfriend of an actress, and she talked funny like 'at all the time."

"Ignorant fool!Do you not notice the expensive and luxurious fabrics?Do you not recognize the intricate and imperial designs of the royal court?How dare you even address me so comfortably and not take the pains to realize who I am!"

The cab driver stared at Sawakame blankly."Oh, I get'cha!You must be from one of them royal-like countries, eh?Well if ya are, would ya mind putting in a word for me in the imperial taxi cab service?Just tell 'em what a fine employee Jethro Jr. Jr. would make."

Sawakame growled in frustration as the man chuckled at his little joke, and he stared out the window.Though his eyes took in all the city lights and buildings as he whizzed by, his mind was on the mission and how he planned to capture the seed.He figured that it wouldn't be too difficult, and he'd end up with the highest honor.Perhaps he could be next in line for king.

"Okay, sir, we're here!" the cab driver's annoying voice brought Sawakame back to the present."We are at the Crystal Pointe Hotel.It's what you asked for, right?"

Sawakame didn't answer.Instead, he gazed up at the marvelous hotel, which was constructed of three crystal-glass buildings that looked like corpulent shiny icicles.The middle building was the bigger and most reflective, and stood out the most of the three.

"It's a beauty, ain't it?Yeah, it's the most luxuriousest place in town.You gotta be packing millions to get in that place."The cab driver peered Sawakame from the corner of his eye."That'll be eight thousand and fifty yen."

Sawakame glared at the man.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit much, but this baby ain't a handout.It takes solar gas to run this kitten, not to mention the pups I got at home.Ya got any bags?"

"No," Sawakame replied, and headed toward the entrance of the middle building.

"Hey!You forgot one other thing: my pay!This wasn't no free ride, buck-o, and I don't care if you are from some royal country!I want my cheddar!"

Sawakame turned around and gave the man the nastiest, most threatening glare he could and reached inside of his jacket pocket.Small beads of sweat formed on the man's vast forehead, and fear turned his eyes into big saucers.

"N-never mind," the cab driver stammered, slowly backing towards his cab."It's-it's on me."He bowed quickly and hopped inside of his cab then shot down the street.

Sawakame smiled maliciously and continued his journey to the entrance of the middle building.When he stepped inside his eyes slowly widened at the surroundings.In the middle of the ceiling hung the largest, grandest crystal chandelier he had ever seen.The light that shone through the crystal sickle goblets cast bits of rainbow on the smooth walls made of pearl.The carpet was a deep, dark red, the color of the richest wine in the lands, and it was soft as a bed of feathers.Old fashioned couches and chairs with oak lining decorated the lobby.The thing that immediately caught Sawakame's attention was the large grand piano that was made entirely out of the gemstone of garnet.It stood in the very center of the room, northeast of the gift store.Sawakame wondered how these people in this city could live more luxurious than those in Tokyo.He shook his head and walked to the clerk's counter to check in.He got on the elevator and rode to the very top of the building where his room was.There were only three rooms, and they were all luxurious penthouses.Sawakame surveyed his room in disgust.He couldn't stand the immaculate white walls and the fluffy carpet.Everything was so clean and sanitary.It made his stomach turn.

"How can these wretched humans stand to live in such a place?" Sawakame said in disgust."This is nothing like my home.I guess I'll have to do a little redecorating."

Sawakame paced around the living room.He stopped in the center and held his arms in front of him.As they separated from each other the walls and floor slowly melted away and tall trees blanketed in moss filled the room.He brought his foot up to his chest then pounded it hard on the ground.The carpet cleared away like paper running away from a flame,and wet grass, mud, and moss appeared in its place.He turned the kitchen into group of trees and logs filled with insects and small swamp critters.He turned the bathroom into one big mud puddle, and took the bed and furniture out of his room and replaced it with a mud bank.

"Now _this _is what I call living," Sawakame beamed as he proudly appraised his remodeling.He walked inside the one other bedroom that he had not touched."I think I'll leave this room the way it is, except…"Sawakame walked over to a chest that stood at the far end of the room and studied his features in the mirror."I think I should have some kind of escape route back to the palace in Tokyo in case I need to get away."He put his palm on the cool glass and pressed hard.It broke and turned black, then the reflecting glass slowly spread back to the state it was before.Sawakame smiled and flipped his shoulder-length black hair."You are so smart.No wonder no woman can resist you.You even look sexy!"He chuckled and gazed at his figure for five more minutes and left the room.He walked outside of his hotel room and into the hall."It's time to put my plan into action.But first I must curtain my living quarters lest a human decides to enter."He withdrew a pen from his pocket and made tiny marks on each corner of the door, then placed it in the center and pressed down.When he opened the door he was pleased to find the place just as it was before he redecorated.He nodded in satisfaction and left the hotel.He took the tracker from his pocket and pressed a couple of buttons."Now, where was that huge amount of power that you detected for me?"He stopped pressing the buttons and the screen displayed the heart of the city.Sawakame rose into the air and shot off into that direction.When he got there he was surprised to see the huge amount of damage done to the area. It looked like the seed had used a lot of its power for its first try.It would probably come to its full power sooner than expected.Sawakame sighed and destroyed a dilapidated building with an energy ball."It's time to get to work.If everything goes according to plan, I shouldn't have to work overtime."

*

Shukumei woke up to the worst headache she had ever experienced in her life.She opened her eyes and quickly shut them when harsh white light shot at her irises.An agonizing moan escaped her lips as the pain worsened.

"Shukumei!You're awake!Thank God!"

Shukumei cautiously opened her eyes and found her mother's tear streaked face above her glowing with happiness and relief.

"I was so worried about you!Give me a hug!"Ms. Mikadzuki wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.The tighter she squeezed, the tighter her daughter's head felt.

"Mom," Shukumei moaned as she eased out of her mother's grip."I don't mean to push you away, but my head really hurts."

"I'm sorry.I'm just so glad to see you alive and well."

Shukumei tried to shift into a comfortable position but the pain sharpened in her head and prevented her from doing so."What happened?" she asked while grabbing her head.

"I got a call at work from the Nurse Venus Hospital saying that you had been in an explosion.I dropped everything and rushed over there.The doctor explained to me that the explosion was downtown and involved four other girls.Three had been annihilated and one other girl had been seriously injured.The doctor said it was a miracle that you only ended up with a small bruise on your forehead."

Shukumei touched her forehead and tried to recall what had happened, but the strain on her memory only caused the pain to worsen.

Ms. Mikadzuki held Shukumei's hand and sat in silence.After a while she let go and stood up."Well, I need to go to the hospital and pick up your medicine, then I'll have to return to work.Before I do I'm going to call the school and tell them that you'll be out for a few days."She sighed and gazed down at her pale daughter."I really wish I could take a week off from work so I can be here for you, but I just started my job and I can't take vacation days just yet."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll be okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then I guess I'll fix you some miso soup, and I'll bring it in here so you won't have to get up.And don't get out of this bed for anything unless you have to use the bathroom, you hear?"

"Yes, Mother," Shukumei smiled.

Ms. Mikadzuki smiled sadly at her daughter and left the room.Shukumei stared at the ceiling and tried to remember what had happened that day, but she couldn't even recall what she had had for dinner the other night.She closed her eyes and a picture of a cute boy with soft, white hair and deep, purple eyes flashed through her mind.He seemed familiar, but Shukumei couldn't recognize him for anything.A cold breeze brushed past her shoulders, causing her to shudder.She saw that the window was opened and slowly climbed out of bed to close it.She then walked back to her bed and snuggled under the warm covers.Her eyes rested on the pile of stuffed animals at the far side of her room before they closed.Her eyes suddenly popped open."What the heezy--?" She squinted her eyes at the pyramid of animals and peered at the one in the center at the bottom."Since when did I get a tiger kitten?"She got out from underneath the covers and studied the animal.It was very peculiar; instead of white or orange fur it had gray, and its stripes were white.

"It's _so_ cute!" Shukumei squealed, and wrapped the tiger in a tight hug."Mom must have gotten it for me as a gift or something.Bless the woman for knowing how much I love tigers!"Shukumei held the toy out in front of her."What's this?"There was a small clot of dirt in the center of its forehead.She grabbed the edge of her shirt and rubbed it off.

"It's not working," she frowned.She wet it with her saliva and rubbed harder.The dirt came off, and she was surprised to find some kind of mark that had been covered by it.It was a perfectly round circle with a yellow crescent drawn from the left edge.

"How cute!Ohh," Shukumei pulled the toy towards her and kissed the mark.As soon as she did, the stiff, brittle fur turned feather-soft under her fingertips.She could suddenly feel a warm body heat emit from the fur and mix with her own.The white, beads that served for eyes suddenly grew larger and took on a more life-like appeal.She squeezed the animal and instead of feeling the cotton stuffing, she felt a heavier, fleshy interior.

The tiger lifted its head so that it was staring straight into Shukumei's eyes and smiled.It gave a small meow.

Shukumei gulped, still staring at the animal."Uh…"

The tiger cocked its head and blinked."What's the matter?Haven't you ever seen a tiger kitten before?"

Shukumei shrieked and dropped the tiger and backed up into her dresser."Oh.My.Gosh.That thing just talked!It—it turned into a real tiger!The doctor's examinations on me must have been cursory.I'm hallucinating.No, I'm not.It must be the side effect of that medicine.Yeah, that's it.No, it's not!I haven't taken any medicine because my mother just left to bring it home!"

The tiger kitten wildly shook its head, then looked at Shukumei with an expression of sheer displeasure."Excuse you, but I am not a _thing;_ I just so happen to be a very elegant and important creature.I'd appreciate it if you not drop me on my butt again.It's bruised enough from having to ride over a bumpy road on a truck trying to get here."

Shukumei stared blankly at the animal.

"I also don't appreciate that little comment about you hallucinating; by saying that, you are denying my existence.And let me tell you, baby doll, I sho' 'nuff _do_ exist."

Shukumei continued to stare.

"Hello!Can you not speak?Are you ignorant or somethin'?"

Shukumei slowly shook her head.

"Well," the tiger kitten said, and walked towards Shukumei.She forgot she had backed into the dresser and moved again, causing her to hit her head against the dresser.The pain in her forehead came back, and the pain from hitting her head upside the dresser added to it."Maybe this will help you decide if this is a dream or not."Tiny, white claws grew from the tiger kitten's paw and she swiped Shukumei's arm.Three long, red marks soon formed.

"Ow!" Shukumei shrieked.She grabbed her arm and tried to get away from the animal and ended up making the same mistake by backing up into her dresser and causing to the pain in her head to worsen.

The tiger kitten shook its head."I see you're not too bright.We'll have to work on that during your training."

"T-training?"

The tiger nodded, a solemn look replacing the sarcastic smirk that decorated her face."I have been sent to you so you can train for your mission.I have come into your life for a very serious and crucial purpose."

"Uh…"

"A sinister danger is soon approaching the people on the earth.The Usagi Empire has been destroyed and a wretched evil has placed their kingdom on top of the ruins.But alas, the evil empire will be destroyed and the kingdom of hope and good will shoot forth from the ground.The Usagi Empire shall rise again, but it will be in the form of a new and improved kingdom that will have avenged its destruction.I, Tsukikodora, guardian of the new moon, have been sent to resurrect the hope inside of you, and to prepare you for this treacherous mission.Arise, and come with me, and we can begin the journey!"

Shukumei blinked."Oh-kay…"

The tiger kitten sighed."Okay, okay, I'm sorry; I've always wanted to talk like that.My name is Tsukikodora, but when we become more familiar, you may call me something else.I came to you because the world is in terrible danger, and I need you to help stop it."

"Me?Why me?"

"Because there is a great power deep inside of you.Though you may not believe it, you have the potential to become a very great and legendary warrior."

Shukumei dubiously rubbed her forehead, not knowing what to make out of this strange dream.A deep pain throbbed in her head when her fingers lightly touched the center of her forehead."Ow!I must have touched the bruise.Man, it really hurts!"

"I think you should take a look at it."

"Does it look all that awful?"Shukumei stood up and picked the hand mirror up off of the dresser and peered at the bruise."Ugh, it looks horrible!"She slowly sat down on her bed while she inspected the purplish-blue, round bruise.

Tsukikodora jumped on Shukumei's lap, slightly startling her."Look very closely at the bruise.Ifyou do, you'll see something there."

Shukumei squinted her eyes and looked hard.When she felt as if she was going to faint from the pain of the headache, she finally saw it."I see something.!"

"Good!What do you see?Describe it to me."

"Well…it—it kinda looks like a dark circle except…"

"Except what?"

"Well, on the left side there's this—this shape—"

"A crescent moon?"

"Yeah.That's exactly what it looks like."Shukumei put the mirror back on her dresser and looked down at the baby tiger in her lap."What is it? What does it mean?"

Tsukikodora looked into Shukumei's deep blue eyes."It is the key that will unlock everything.For now it will only unlock the part of your memory that's missing."

"I don't get it."

"Put your forehead to mine so that your bruise is touching my mark."

"I knew it looked familiar!It looks just like the one on your forehead.This is too freaky.What is going on?"

"Just do what I say if you want to make it to the age of fifteen and a half."

"I'll be fifteen next month."

Tsukikodora rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration."Just do what I say, okay?"

Shukumei obeyed and touched her forehead with the tiger kitten's. 

"Close your eyes."

Shukumei did so, and a tight pain clutched her head, and it exploded.Shukumei opened her eyes and found herself floating around in a colorful void. 

"Where am I?" Shukumei felt herself speak, but her voice didn't sound as if it came from her lips.It sounded strange, yet calm and smooth."Tsukikodora?"

"You are inside of my mind," Shukumei heard Tsukikodora's voice above her, but she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"What?How is that possible?"

"That's not important for now.I did this so you can remember what had happened this afternoon, and so you can see what I have been trying to tell you all along."

Shukumei suddenly felt herself falling.When she stopped, she found herself in downtown Taitou. She looked around her and saw that she was in some kind of scene where the activity had been frozen.There was no color; everything was just in red with light and dark values.

Tsukikodora appeared beside Shukumei."I saw what had happened this afternoon.It is well in my memory, and I brought you here so you could not only remember what happened, but see what happened when you thought you had fainted."

"This place looks so familiar to me," Shukumei said, looking around.

"You came here after school.Look there," Tsukikodora nodded her head in a direction where four figures stood in life-like poses.Shukumei could see that they were all girls. Three of them stood beside each other and appeared to be throwing some kind of bubble at the girl in front of them who looked as if she were about to run.

Shukumei slowly walked near the scene and gasped."That's me!I know those girls!They're—"

"I knew your memory would arouse right about now," Tsukikodora said, satisfied."Now, watch this."

The figures suddenly came out of their frozen state and continued what they had been doing.Shukumei saw a mark form on her forehead, the same mark that had turned into the bruise, but it was clearer.She saw herself suddenly stiffen, and the glint in her eyes disappeared and, they became dull and hypnotic.The balls that the girls had thrown stopped abruptly in front of Shukumei's face.She lifted her hands around the balls and clasped them together.When she pulled them apart, a huge bubble had formed and the three balls were floating around in it.She put her hands in front of her on the bubble and it shot forward at the girls with such power, it turned them into dust and destroyed most of the surrounding area.The hypnotic look left Shukumei's eyes and she fainted.The mark on her forehead slowly disappeared, and it changed into a bruise with blood trickling down from it.

Shukumei, who had been watching the whole scene in awe, closed her mouth and tried to swallow, but it was dry.A knot formed in her stomach and she stared at her lifeless body lying on the ground.Her whole body wouldn't move; it felt as if it had been turned to stone.She continued to stare at her body as a harsh white light enveloped her and took her away.She got one last look before the light flashed into her eyes.

*

"Shukumei?Shukumei, honey, wake up! Shukumei?"

Shukumei slowly opened her eyes and found her mother's worried face staring down at her.She rubbed her head and was relieved to find the pain gone from her head.It felt better and much clearer than it had before.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"Ms. Mikadzuki wrapped her daughter in a big hug."I was so worried about you!Even though the doctor said you would be alright, I still couldn't feel content."

Shukumei felt a strange feeling of déjà vu wash over her."Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I was at work and I got a call at work from the Nurse Venus Hospital saying that you had been in some kind of explosion downtown.I dropped everything and rushed over.When I got there the doctor explained everything to me, and he said it was a miracle that you didn't have the slightest bit of injury."

"I know," Shukumei said."You already told me that.You said that you had to call the school and tell them that I would be out for a few days, and then you had to pick up my medicine from the hospital."

"Medicine?You don't need any medicine; you're just fine. And you're well enough to go to school.You can't be taking any days off during the first week."Ms. Mikadzuki looked at her watch."Well, since you're okay and everything, I really need to get back to work.I would take the rest of the day off, but I can't since this is my first day.I have some miso soup cooked for you, so you can have that for dinner.Take care, hon."Ms. Mikadzuki kissed Shukumei on her forehead and left the room.

"I guess it was all a dream after all," Shukumei closed her eyes and tried to figure out what had just happened.She realized the window was open and she went to close it.She sat down on her bed and picked up the hand mirror and examined her forehead.It was bare.She lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling.Just as her eyes were about to close, a small burning pain pierced her left arm.She pulled it from under the covers to see what it was. Three red, narrow marks burned brightly on the surface of her white arm.

   [1]: mailto:Peachesncre14373@aol.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

CHAPTER 

**3**

** **

*****

** **

*************************************

**S**HUKUMEI SIGHED WITH RELIEF WHEN THE LAST OF THE BELLS rang, ending the day and beginning the weekend.As she trudged to her locker her shoulders sagged with the exhaustion of all the events that had occurred during the first week of school. Ironically, her shoulders also felt lighter, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off of them.She gathered her books from her locker in disdain, griping to herself about the truckload of homework her teachers had given for her to do over the weekend.

"Hey, Shukumei!" a jovial voice chirped from behind.Shukumei turned her head and was pleased to find a skinny, tall, red-head girl looming over her, her smile nearly blinding her from the glare of her metal braces.

"Hello, Reika," Shukumei returned the smile."Where were you?I didn't see you in first period today."

"Ugh, I know," Reika rolled her emerald-green eyes in irritation."I had an orthodontist appointment earlier today, then my mom dragged me to some 'Save the Earth' social with a bunch of weird old ladies and estranged hippies.I'm glad that I was able to make it back before lunch, though.My tongue was _so_ dying for some miso soup.I totally love that stuff!It's especially delish when you have a side of odango to go with it."

Shukumei smiled to herself and recalled the past week as her friend babbled on about food.The first couple of days at school didn't go so well.She had been teased by several students about her hair, and whenever she passed by, a group of girls would throw dirty looks her way then whisper and giggle to themselves.They would shout something mean or sarcastic directed towards her, then they would go on their merry little way, cackling like a bunch of hags with toads jammed down their throats.On the first day of school Shukumei had made a friend, but she had been seriously injured in an event that had involved three other girls and Shukumei.She had been in the hospital ever since.Since that day, Shukumei's memory had been kind of cloudy.She had had a dream where a gray tiger kitten with white stripes that could talk had showed her what had happened that afternoon.Shukumei didn't know if she believed what had happened that night.It had seemed so real, and yet she knew it couldn't have been.Whatever had happened that evening, her memory had been acting strangely ever since.She could remember exactly what she had worn five years ago, but couldn't quite remember all of the events that had happened the day of the accident. Strange things would flash through her mind that felt familiar but she couldn't recall them.The thing that haunted her most were the recurring dreams she'd have of a very handsome boy with soft, white hair and mesmerizing purple eyes.He seemed so familiar to her, but she could have promised that she never talked to him in her life.She would see him in the halls every now and then, and when she did, the beautiful picture of a small Pegasus flying on the moon that often popped up in her dreams would flash through her mind.It was all so strange.

"…And then all you'd have to do is add a touch of basil and sour cream."Reika's culinary chatter brought Shukumei back to the present.

"Yeah," Shukumei said, slightly embarrassed that she didn't know what Reika was talking about."Uh, do you know what time it is?I want to go down to the Nurse Venus Hospital and give Chikai a visit.I haven't seen her since the accident happened, and I feel kind of bad."

"Oh, yeah," Reika's cheery expression melted into one of concern."I've heard about that.I hope she's okay.I heard that she damaged her groin area and won't be able to—"

"Uh," Shukumei smiled and tapped her wrist.

"Right! The time.I get so carried away sometimes!Let's see…it's 2:55 right now.Omigosh, my ballet classes start in ten minutes!I'll be late!It's nice talking to you, but I've gotta run.Bye!"

Shukumei waved goodbye, laughing to herself as she pictured Reika's awkward body in a tutu trying to do a pirouette.She grabbed up her book bag too fast and fell over due to the weight.She felt herself bump into someone, and they both landed on the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Omigosh!" Shukumei gasped, struggling to get up."I am so sor—" her voice caught in her throat as she stared into those familiar, mesmerizing purple eyes.Her heart leapt for joy as her eyes moved to study the rest of his face.It was him.It was the boy that flashed through her mind, the boy that was in her dreams.

He stared right back into her eyes for a moment.Shukumei thought she had seen some kind of look flicker in them, but it went away before she could define it.He made a low grunt and tried to move.

"Oh!" Blushing, Shukumei nervously disentangled herself from the boy."I am so sorry.Please excuse me.I was just—"

"It's okay," the boy stood up and dusted himself off.He shook his head so that the few white strands of hair that hung above his eyes moved back in place with the others.He looked down at Shukumei and smiled.It was a cute, lopsided smile where the corners of his mouth turned up and made it appear as if he were smiling and yet trying to be suave and cool at the same time.The left corner of his mouth slightly rose upward, causing his left eye to form a small slit.

Shukumei was surprised to find that a strange, warm feeling had crept through her body when he did that.Her face suddenly felt hot.She wanted to look away so he wouldn't see her reddening face, but it was something about his eyes that held her gaze.

"Hey, I remember you," the boy did that smile thing again."You're the girl that dropped her books that one day, aren't you?"

Shukumei's red cheeks quickly turned back to their natural color when her musing look changed into one of confusion."W-we've met before?"

The boy gave her a weird look."Uh, yeah, don't you remember?" 

Shukumei shook her head.She was sure she'd remember this boy if she'd met him.Then again, maybe they did meet, and that was probably the reason why he kept showing up in her dreams.

The funny look on the boy's face lingered for a while.It made Shukumei feel uncomfortable; it made her feel as if she was stupid and that she should have remembered.Seeing her uneasiness, the boy smiled and stretched his hand out to her.Shukumei looked at it, then looked at him.Blushing, she took it and he helped her to her feet.The warm feeling returned, and it felt wonderful. As Shukumei gazed into the boy's purple eyes, she felt as if it were the two of them, alone in some romantic place.A sudden pain in her back brought her back to reality.

"Oops, I'm sorry, my bad," A girl with a mass of dull green curls said sarcastically.She smiled sweetly at the boy, then glared at Shukumei."Hey.I was wondering if we're still on for tonight."

"Yeah, sure," the boy sighed.

"Great!I was hoping with all my heart, because I really need help with Chemistry."She glanced at Shukumei, then turned to the boy with a sly smirk on her face."I was also hoping that we could do a little more than study chemistry…maybe act on it. And I'm not talking about the subject." She put her hand on the boy's bottom and started rubbing.

Shukumei awkwardly looked away.She didn't even know why she was standing there anyway.She looked at the boy, who was blushing, and smiled."I'm sorry about that, and for not remembering you.Oh, and thanks for.." An evil glare from the girl caused Shukumei to shut her mouth."Uh, I-I have to get going.Nice meeting you.Again."She turned around and walked outside.Once she was outside the main door, she stopped and leaned against the brick wall. She felt kind of disappointed in the boy.She thought he didn't have a girlfriend or anything.Then again, he had too pretty of a face to be single. Titters of laughter floated from outside, and Shukumei suddenly felt embarrassed, like the laughter was directed to her.

"Oh, quit being paranoid, you geek," Shukumei sighed angrily to herself as she grabbed up her book bag."Geez, you are too stupid to even think that that boy would even give you a second glance. You're already a freak, and there's no changing that.You should've known before you even came here.It's nothing new to you."

Sawakame surveyed the grocery store with satisfaction.It was perfect; it looked so real, not to mention professional.Everything was going according to plan.If things stayed that way, then he would be going back to Neo-Tokyo with honors in no time.

"Sawakame, where do you want me to put this thing?" A skinny young woman with long brown hair grunted.She plopped a large mop down on one of the checking counters.

"Put it anywhere," Sawakame waved a hand."Just stick it in the back where the meat room is."

The woman sighed and stretched out on the counter."Gosh, I'm tired!I've never been so famished and weak in my life!I need food.If I don't get it soon—"

"I know—you'll die," Sawakame said.He opened up a can of sardines and plopped on in his mouth.He made a face."This is disgusting! What juices has this stuff been marinating in?Ugh!Honestly, humans do not know how to make good food!"

"Yeah, well, in case you didn't notice, they don't eat swamp food.If fish did come swimming in some regular lake water, I think they'd be pretty revolted.I know I would.But then, I haven't eaten anything in a while, and if I don't sink my needle into anything soon…"

"Don't worry," Sawakame forced the fish down his throat, then spit on the rest in the can.He put another in his mouth and moved it around.A pleased expression replaced the disgusted one on his face."That's much better!Patience, Kafujo.As soon as the store opens and the plan goes into action, you'll have more food than you'll know what to do with.There'll be enough leftover for a feast with your little friends."

"Whatever," Kafujo put her arms over her face."I have a serious headache.If this plan does screw up, and I don't get the food that I promise, you tail is mine, Kame-chan."

"Not if I kill you first," Sawakame shoved two more sardines in his mouth.He would never show such heathen manners around the king, but since he was away, he was able to do things he wouldn't normally do.Even though this was an assignment, it was still a good vacation to get away from some things.Once he became king, he would change certain things, and etiquette was one of them.

Sawakame glanced at Kafujo."Go to the butcher room in the back and see if you can find anything.Your strength is important for this mission."

"Gee, master, you are so kind," Kafujo said sarcastically as she slid off the counter.

As he watched her slim figure saunter down one of the aisles and head for the butcher room, Sawakame smiled to himself with satisfaction as he thought of his plans.It was a sheer stroke of intelligence.

That night that he had came to town and started working on the area where the tracker had picked up the seed's power, Sawakame had built a large supermarket to serve as the base.Once it was full of shoppers, he would lock the doors and the windows and trap everyone inside.Then he'd check the people to see if they had a seed pod inside of them.And if no one had the seed pod within them… well, Sawakame figured he wouldn't need to try a second time.He should be able to find the seed and capture it easily.

Sawakame reached inside of the can to pull another sardine out, but it was empty.He tossed the can behind the checking counter and decided to get another can of sardines. The small _ding of a bell stopped him in his tracks.He could hear the sound of voices.A callous smile tugged at his lips.They were here.Let the games begin._

"Okay," Shukumei sighed, quickly reading over the post-it note.She had written a message to her mother saying that she was visiting a friend at the hospital and would be in town for a while.

Shukumei grabbed up her jacket, and just as she was about to go out the door, the phone rang.She quickly debated to herself whether she should pick it up or let it ring.Sighing, she grabbed the phone."Hello?" she said, a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"Hi, honey!" Shukumei's mother's cheerful voice greeted."How was your day at school today?"

"Fine," Shukumei tapped her foot and peered at the clock on the microwave.

"Fine?That's good.What did you do?"

"Uh, look, Mom," Shukumei said, trying to sound patient."I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm kinda in a hurry to go somewhere, so…"

"Where are you going?"

"To the hospital to visit that other girl that was in the accident.I haven't really gotten a chance to go see her, and I feel kind of bad."

"Good for you," Ms. Mikadzuki's cheery tone had changed into one of concern."I sure hope she's okay.It truly was God that saved you from having any kind of injury."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I guess I'll let you go.Oh, but before I do, would you mind picking up a few things from the grocery store for me?There's a list on the fridge.I won't have time tonight because I'm working over time, and when I come home I'll need to get some rest for a big meeting tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll do it as soon as I leave the hospital."

"Good.I hear that there's a grand opening at a new supermarket in downtown Taitou.Why don't you go over there and check it out.I heard it's really neat."

"Sure," Shukumei said."Well, I'd better get going.Have a nice day at work.Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie.Take care, and don't take any wooden nickels from strange boys."

"I won't," Shukumei laughed."Love you."

"Love you, too."

Shukumei hung up the phone and sighed.She grabbed the list off of the refrigerator and left the house.

When Shukumei went in Chikai's room at the hospital, her mouth immediately went dry and her voice became caught in her throat.Lying in on her bed in the middle of the room was Chikai's small figure wrapped in bandages like a mummy.There were four holes on the face—two for the eyes, one for the nose, and the largest one for the mouth.Shukumei crept quietly to Chikai's bed and looked down at her.She put her hand over her mouth as tears brimmed behind her eyes.Something in the back of her head told her that it was her fault that Chikai had ended up like this, and she should have done something to help.

A soft tap on the door distracted Shukumei from her guilt for a moment.She was shocked to find that it was the boy.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he said.

"Uh, n-no, come in," Shukumei said nervously."I had just stopped by for an instant.I was just getting ready to leave."

The boy stared at Shukumei.She shifted uncomfortably.It felt as if he was seeing right through her clothes.She smiled nervously, then turned to leave.

"Oh, and my name is Tenba, by the way," he said.

Shukumei stopped at the door and returned his gaze.She felt that hot feeling again, then walked out the door.

Halfway down the hall, a shrill scream sliced through the air, disrupting the peaceful, quiet atmosphere of the hospital.It seemed to be coming from Chikai's room.Shukumei followed the scream back to the room from which she had come, and nearly fainted at what she had seen.Standing on the middle of the hospital bed naked, was a screaming Chikai.

"Witch!Witch!He's a witch!" Chikai screamed, pointing at a flushed Tenba.

Three nurses and a doctor appeared behind Shukumei."What is going on?" the doctor shouted.He gasped and the color drained from his face when he saw Chikai."The hell--?"

"I think I'd better go.Excuse me," Tenba brushed past Shukumei and out the door, then fled down the hallway.

A sudden impetus sparked in Shukumei's feet and caused her to follow Tenba.Something inside of her, some strong desire, pushed her and made her want to catch him.It was like chasing a rabbit.Or in this case, a Pegasus.

Shukumei caught up with Tenba once they were outside in the parking lot.He stopped to catch his breath.Breathing hard, he bent over and put his arms on his knees.

A sudden impulse of laughter from Shukumei startled him."What's so funny?"

Shukumei shook her head and held out her hand."I'm sorry, but you-you looked so funny, fleeing from that room like you were fleeing for you life!You look like you just ran a marathon!The funniest thing, though, was when I walked into the room and saw you with Chikai!You looked as if you wanted to die!"

"I did," Tenba frowned."I don't find that the least bit amusing."

"I-I'm sorry," Shukumei gasped, trying to stop laughing."That was just too funny!I've never laughed this hard in my life!"

"Yeah, well, I can tell," Tenba retorted."You look like you've haven't had many chortles in your life, either."

Shukumei stopped laughing.The warm, pleasant feeling she had for the boy suddenly turned into one of pain and hurt.It was a familiar feeling."I—I said I was sorry."

"It didn't look like you meant it."

Shukumei looked down at her feet and watched them slowly become blurry.No.She wasn't going to cry this time. She lifted her head and glared back at Tenba.She didn't know why she thought he was different.She thought she had felt some kind of warm feeling emit from him whenever he was around her, but it turned out to be nothing.She should have known he was like the others.She should have known not to trust anyone, especially a boy.Most of all, she should have known not to let her guard down for a cute face.Shukumei gave one last deadly glare at Tenba, then walked away.Her eyes began to sting with heat._No, she squeezed her fists tight.__Don't you dare do it! Her fists squeezed even tighter as her vision blurred and tears began to seep out from the corner of her eye.__Stop it!Don't cry, you baby!What is wrong with you?_

"Hey!" Tenba was calling her.He started running after her.

"Leave me alone!" Shukumei broke into a run.She could hear him catching up to her.She pumped her legs harder and faster, and threw her body against the wind.She had to get away from him.From this place.She felt herself running faster than she had ever run, yet she seemed to be floating.

"Stop!"

She turned her head to throw a deadly glare at the boy and was surprised to see him staring at her in horror.A loud honking sound filled her ears.She turned her head in the other direction and tried to scream, but her voice caught in her throat.A speeding car was heading right for her.She tried to move, but her legs had turned into stone and would not cooperate. She tried to move her arms, but they too were like stone. _C'mon, Shukumei, move, she thought desperately to herself as the car was inches upon her.__Move, girl, move!Shukumei!Move, dammit!_

The car was so close, Shukumei could feel the heat from the exhaust.The sound became louder and louder, and when she thought her ears were ready to bust, a hard force knocked her off her feet.Pain swelled throughout her body.She felt herself slowly dying._It's all your fault.You wished for death, and now it's happening.And you didn't even give the boy your name._

*

Sawakame chuckled gleefully to himself as he surveyed the full store bustling with humans.Everything was going so perfectly, so according to plan.There was no way this could possibly fail.The seed was just moments away from his fingertips, and he was just moments away from glory and praise in Tokyo.He rubbed his hands together.He couldn't wait any longer.

A woman with short brown hair approached Sawakame."Excuse me, sir, but could you scan this pack of beef for me?"

Sawakame glanced at the woman, then pushed a button on the cash register.A shrill _ding rang out as the drawer full of money slid open.It was a __ding that seemed to rise above the loud chatter, to hang in the air like a deadly silence.It was the signal._

From across the room Kafujo caught Sawakame's eye.He nodded, and she smiled.Kafujo waved her hand across the room, and the doors and windows slammed shut.The amused sounds of the crowd suddenly changed into ones of confusion and panic.Kafujo jumped into the air and ripped off her long brown dress, revealing yellow, urine-colored wings and another set of arms.Her small, pointy nose grew into a long, thin tube that curled at the end.Cries of terror and panic rose from the crowd, and the building was filled with hundreds of panicked humans trying to find a way out.

Sawakame couldn't help but to throw his head back and laugh.He could feel the terror and fear of the humans coursing through his veins.He loved it."Now, Kafujo!"he screamed.

*

Shukumei felt herself being shaken violently.How could this be happening?She was dead.

"Wake up!Hey, c'mon, please wake up!C'mon, now!"

Shukumei opened her eyes.She found herself staring into two beautiful purple gems.No, they weren't gems—they were eyes.

"Wh—what happened?" Shukumei said, sitting up.Her lower back ached slightly.

"Oh, good, you're alive!" the boy awkwardly hugged Shukumei.She could smell a strange yet wonderful scent emit from his hair.

"Where am I?"

Tenba sat back and looked at Shukumei.She could see that his eyes were deep with a mixture of worry, concern, and relief."You were standing in the middle of the street, and a speeding car was inches from hitting you," he said softly."I don't know how, but I dashed in straight at you and knocked you out of the way.It must have been adrenaline.Well, the stupid bastard had the nerve to yell and give us the finger, and then he went on.I thought you were dead."

Shukumei felt her lips form into a small smile."You saved my life.Thank you so much."

Tenba smiled back."You're welcome.I did what I had to do.Oh, and I'm sorry for what I said back at the hospital."

"It's okay.I shouldn't have laughed at you."

The two stared at each other for a minute longer until Tenba broke the gaze."Well, I guess we need to be getting home," he got to his feet and helped Shukumei up."Are you okay?Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think—ooh!"Shukumei lost her balance and fell into Tenba's arms.She looked up at him, and their lips were just inches apart.She started blushing, and she could see that he was blushing also.She slowly straightened and regained her balance."I-I'm sorry about that.I always seem to be bumping into you, don't I?"

"Yeah," Tenba joked."What, do you like to see me fall or something?"

Shukumei laughed.Her eyes trailed to the Rolex watch on his arm."Omigosh!"

"What is it?"

"I forgot!Mom wanted me to run to the grocery store and pick up a few things."

"Oh, well, would you like me to come with you?I could help."

"No, it's okay.Besides, shouldn't you be over at that girl's house studying?"

"Who, Chancy?" Tenba made a face."No, that can wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Shukumei smiled to herself.She'd have to almost get hit by cars more often.She quickly took the thought back.Next time it could be worse.

A few minutes later the store was in sight.Shukumei observed that her mother was right when she said it looked neat.It had a futuristic appeal to it.But something about it seemed strange.It looked dark inside.

"Do you think it's open?" Shukumei asked Tenba."It looks mighty dark inside."

Tenba stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Shukumei was slightly taken aback by the grave expression on Tenba's face.The corners of his mouth were turned down, and his eyes took on a dark look that intimated that something was wrong.

"Tenba?"

His eyes formed into small slits."I have to go."

"What?"

He looked at Shukumei."Sorry, but I have to go.I hope you'll feel better tomorrow."He turned and ran off in the other direction.

Shukumei stared at him, confused.What was up with him?Was it something she said?No, it couldn't have been, not with the way he was looking.It was if he had seen something.Shukumei shrugged and continued walking toward the store. The closer she came, the heavier the atmosphere felt.There was something strange about this place.She thought she heard a scream from inside.

"No, it can't be," she said to herself."Here you go again with that paranoia.Get it together, girl.You'd've thought that car thing would've straightened you out."She shook her head and chuckled to herself.Just as she stepped on the mat that triggered the automatic doors, the loud sound of glass shattering rang in her ears, and she saw a man with his guts spilling from his stomach fly at her.She screamed and tried to move out of the way, but he knocked her over pinned her to the ground.He stared at Shukumei with fear, his pupils as tiny as a grain of rice.He tried to speak, but he coughed up blood instead.His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he became limp.

Shukumei tried to get him off of her.Her hands touched something wet and squishy.It was his guts.A loud, high shrill erupted from her lips.She moved and wiggled around, trying to get the man off of her.When she finally pushed him off, she crawled away, still screaming.

"Hey, hey, watch the ears, will ya?Dang, you sound like a dern terrier."

That voice.She knew that voice.Shukumei slowly turned her head, knowing who to expect before she even laid eyes on them."You."

The gray tiger kitten with white stripes walked over to Shukumei."I do have a name, you know.Did you forget it already?"

Shukumei slowly shook her head."No.No way.You—you were just in my dream.You're not real."

The tiger kitten glared at Shukumei."Didn't I tell you about that the last time? I told you not to relate me with a hallucination.By doing that, you're denying my existence."

"Th-this isn't real," Shukumei said."I-I really did get hit by that car.I must still be unconscious."

"Why is it that every time I come to you, you're always claiming it's something else that's making you see what you're seeing?" 

"I want to wake up now," Shukumei said.She started to slap herself across the face, but the blood on her hand stopped her.

"Look, we don't have time for this," the tiger kitten said."Do you remember what I told you the last time you saw me?"

"Yeah," Shukumei gulped."You showed me what happened that day after I had fainted."

"Before that.Remember all that mess I said about an evil empire and everything, and how you have a great power deep inside of you?"

"Yeah…I remember.You also said that your name was Sookiesakura."

The tiger rolled her eyes."No, it's Tsukikodora.Get it right, hon.Anyway, I have to tell you a couple of things, so listen."

Shukumei nodded.She didn't know what was happening or if this was real, but she did know that she wanted to escape from this nightmare."

"Inside of the store a whole bunch of people is being attacked by this hideous monster.You, my child, need to stop this monster and return to the people what is being stolen from them."

"What?What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain.I'll tell you everything later.Here, I have something for you," the familiar symbol on Tsukikodora's forehead that Shukumei remembered from before lit up, and a bright light flashed.Shukumei covered her eyes.

"You can look now."

Shukumei warily lowered her arm and gasped.Floating in front of her was a beautiful silver necklace with a locket.

"Take it."

Shukumei reached out and took the necklace.She marveled at its beauty.The locket was a small, round compact with an illustration on the outside that looked exactly like the symbol on Tsukikodora's forehead. It was an ebony black except fora silver crescent moon on the left edge. Inside was a mirror made out of diamond.It was the clearest, most shiny mirror Shukumei had ever seen in her life.The locket was attached to a silver chain made out of tiny crescent moons."It's beautiful," Shukumei breathed.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?It's the key to your helping to defeat the monster."

"What?But how?I don't understand anything."

"Just do as I say, okay?I said I'd explain everything else later."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't rush into anything without knowing what I'm doing or what's going to happen."

"If your mama had thought of that, do you think you'd have been born?" Tsukikodora snapped."Now, if you don't want another man with half his insides hanging out to come flying out that door and pin you to the ground, you'd better do as I say."

Shukumei frowned.She was getting punked by a talking tiger kitten!Well, this was just a dream, after all."Oh, what the heck.What do you want me to do?"

Tsukikodora smiled. "That's more like it!I want you to raise the necklace in the air, and shout 'Moon Shadow Eclipse Power!Make up!'"

Shukumei gave Tsukikodora a funny look.She looked at the necklace and sighed."Whatever."She stood up.

"_Moon Shadow Eclipse Power!Make up!"_

Shukumei felt a smoldering heat envelop her body.She rose into the air and was slowly spinning naked against a dark background.The necklace had placed itself around her neck, and the locket was in the middle of her chest.It gave off a strange glow and then flashed.Transparent black ribbons shot from the locket and covered her bodice.They formed into a black jacket with sliver shoulder flaps with a black border.Transparent silver ribbons grew from the locket and stopped at her ankles.As she slowly twirled around, the ribbons cut shorter and shorter until they formed a sliver pleated mini-dress.Four more black ribbons shot from the locket.The two at the top formed a bow, and the two at the bottom grew and wrapped around her feet, forming black boots with silver lining at the top.Small silverlights floated from the moon on the locket and positioned themselves on her neck, earlobes, and forehead and formed a choker, earrings, and tiara.She opened her eyes, and silver crescent moon barrettes formed in the center of her odango.She stood back and posed.

"Whoa," Tsukikodora stepped back, then smiled."Welcome, Sailor Eclipse Moon.I'm glad you're finally here."


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter

4

*************************

Shukumei felt a smoldering heat envelop her body.She rose into the air and slowly spun naked against a dark background.The necklace had placed itself around her neck, and the locket was in the middle of her chest.It gave off a strange glow and then flashed.Transparent black ribbons shot from the locket and covered her bodice.They formed into a black jacket with sliver shoulder flaps that had a black border.Transparent silver ribbons grew from the locket and stopped at her ankles.As she slowly twirled around, the ribbons cut shorter and shorter until they formed a sliver pleated mini-dress.Four more black ribbons shot from the locket.The two at the top formed a bow, and the two at the bottom grew and wrapped around her feet, forming black boots with silver lining at the top.Small silverlights floated from the moon on the locket and positioned themselves on her neck, earlobes, and forehead and formed a choker, earrings, and tiara.She opened her eyes, and silver crescent moon barrettes formed in the center of her odango.She stood back and posed.

"_Welcome, Sailor Eclipse Moon," Tsukikodora beamed proudly."You are finally here."_

_ _

_ _

Sailor Eclipse Moon held her hands out in front of her and gasped. Black gloves with a thick silver border at the top covered them."Whoa," she gasped in awe."What happened?"

"You transformed into Sailor Eclipse Moon," Tsukikodora explained."The necklace that I gave you was your _henshin,_ or transformation tool.

"The necklace!Where'd it go?"

"It's the heart of your bow."

Sailor Eclipse Moon looked down.Sure enough, the locket rested in the center of the bow.An identical one rested on the back of her dress, except that the heart of the bow was a small silver ball.

"Go look in that window over there," Tsukikodora advised."That way you'll be able to see how tight your outfit is."

Sailor Eclipse Moon stepped up to a window, forgetting to be cautious in case another person came flying out at her.Her eyes widened once she saw her reflection in the cracked glass window."My hair!" she gasped.She stroked one of her long ponytails.Her naturally colored, midnight-blue hair had been changed somehow to a deep, velvety, ebony black."What'd you do to it?"

"_I _didn't do anything," Tsukikodora said innocently."It was you who took the necklace and transformed.Besides, dark blue wouldn't exactly go with the 'fit."

Sailor Eclipse Moon turned back to the window and studied her reflection.She was no longer wearing her ordinary, blue and black school uniform; instead a luminous pleated, short, sliver dress covered her body.A sleeveless black jacket with a thick sliver border at the bottom covered the sleeveless part of her dress.Silver shoulder flaps with a thin black lining running around the neck and down the sleeve were attached to the jacket.She looked down at her shiny black boots and clicked the heels together.They had a thick silver border at the top and a thick heel.Something glowed out of the corner of her eye, and she looked up.She touched her neck, noticing the choker.A small replica of the locket hung from a silver goblet attached to a black band.Her fingers moved to her earrings.They had the same symbol as the locket and the choker, except two silver crescent moons were fastened to the top.

"Wow!I love these earrings!" Sailor Eclipse Moon exclaimed gleefully.

"Check out your head," Tsukikodora nodded slightly.

Sailor Eclipse Moon gasped and softly touched the tiara on her forehead.It was carved out of silver zirconia, and intricate designs decorated it.In the very middle of the tiara was a small jewel carved from black zirconia."It's beautiful," she breathed.Her eyes moved to her odango.In the center were silver crescent moon barrettes.They glinted brightly when rays of sunlight touched them.

"Sailor Eclipse Moon," Tsukikodora said.Sailor Eclipse Moon continued inspecting her new attire."Yo!SEM!I'm talkin' to you!"

"Huh?" Sailor Eclipse Moon turned and looked at Tsukikodora."What?"

"I called you and you didn't answer me."

"You did?I didn't hear my name."

"You put 'em in the pool, but they want you to teach 'em how to swim," Tsukikodora sighed."As long as you are in that outfit, you are known as Sailor Eclipse Moon. Shukumei Mikadzuki exists only outside of that uniform.You understand?"

"I get what you're saying," Sailor Eclipse Moon said."But why?"

"How can I say this?" Tsukikodora wondered to herself."I can't really explain right now because it takes too long and it's complicated, but I will tell you this: you, Sailor Eclipse Moon, have powers; Shukumei doesn't.You are her alias."

"What's an 'alias'?" 

"We'll look it up in the dictionary later.Right now you need to be scooting your amateur fanny inside the store."

Sailor Eclipse Moon glanced at the door from which the man had come flying out of."I can't.It's too creepy in there.I don't even know what I'm doing.What if I get hurt?"

"Think of this as a dream," Tsukikodora pushed Sailor Eclipse Moon towards the door."You shouldn't be able to feel any pain."

Sailor Eclipse Moon gulped, then looked at Tsukikodora."Okay.Here I go."She ducked her head and stepped through the doorframe, careful of dangling shards of glass.

The inside of the store was pitch black.Sailor Eclipse Moon couldn't see a thing, but she could feel a strong presence looming in the atmosphere."Tsu-Tsukikodora?"

"I'm here," came a small voice beside Shukumei's leg.

"I can't see anything.What am I supposed to do?"

"Use your powers to light up the room.In order to do so, the desire to see must be so strong, a slight ache will throb in your soul.When you feel it, shout, 'Moon Eclipse Illumination!'"

"Uh, okay." Sailor Eclipse Moon closed her eyes and focused on being able to see.She recalled a time, as Shukumei, when she was little and had gotten some bleach in her eyes.She was unable to see for a week, and during that time she thought she'd never see the beautiful rays of the sun filtering through the window again.Something started to arouse in her chest."I think I feel it."

"Good!Now say, 'Moon Eclipse Illumination!'"

"_Moon Eclipse Illumination!"_

The tiara started to shake violently.Seconds later, a thick, harsh bright light erupted from the jewel and bounced off the walls, then returned to the jewel in the tiara.A thick beam of light streamed from the jewel and lit her path as she went along.Even though the light was strong and much better than a flashlight, Sailor Eclipse Moon could only see what was in front of her.She could make out overturned shelves of foods and goods, and she noticed bags of flour, potatoes, and cat litter lying on the floor with their insides spilling out.She shook her head."What happened in here?It looks as if a tornado or something swept through."She continued walking, not knowing where she was going or what to look for.Heck, she didn't even know what to expect.She'd never in her life seen a monster before, with the exception of those on television.

"Hey, Tsu—" her voice stopped abruptly when she felt her foot press down on something."Gosh, did I just step on a potato?"She looked down, aiming the beam of light on what she had touched.It was a hand.And a small piece of bone was protruding from the palm.Sailor Eclipse Moon gasped and looked at the rest of the body.The hand belonged to man with the exact same expression of fear and panic as the one who had pinned her to the ground.However, the expression was frozen on his dead face.

Not knowing how, why, or what, Shukumei slowly lifted her head as if she was prepared to see something hideous.She did.The beam from her tiara flashed brighter, and she could see the whole room.The floor was covered with bodies upon bodies of dead corpses.Above their chests hovered large bubbles with something inside of them.Sailor Eclipse Moon stepped back and almost tripped over something.When she saw that it was a little girl no more than the age of four, a lump swelled in her throat.

"Eclipse Moon?" Tsukikodora called."Where are you?"

Sailor Eclipse Moon gulped."I'm over here." She caused the beam of light to flicker so Tsukikodora could find her.

"Are you alright?" the gray tiger kitten said with a hint of concern as she made her way over to the appalled soldier. "This looks like some kind of graveyard attacked by dogs with big paws, doesn't it?I know it's pretty strange for you, and no doubt scary.But you'll have to get used to this.You have not yet seen worse."

Sailor Eclipse Moon sighed."There can be nothing worse than—" her left ear perked as the sound waves carrying small voices drifted past."Wait…I think I hear something."

Tsukikodora fell silent and strained to hear."Yeah…it sounds like voices.Follow me."

Sailor Eclipse Moon rose to her feet and followed the small tiger to a room in the back of the store.

Tsukikodora stopped a few feet away from the door and turned to Sailor Eclipse Moon."I think you'd better turn that thing off," she glanced at the tiara."And be careful and quiet."

Sailor Eclipse Moon closed her eyes and imagined darkness.When she opened them, the light was gone.She slowly crept towards the door and peeked in.Inside was a very skinny woman with long brown hair that extended to her ankles.She was standing naked in front of a man dressed in funny-looking clothes who was pacing around the room and muttering something.Sailor Eclipse Moon turned away.

"I'm not sure we should be seeing this.I feel like a pervert watching them have relations.Is she supposed to be a prostitute or something?"

"Just look and listen," Tsukikodora said.

Sailor Eclipse Moon poked her head back inside of the room, still feeling uncomfortable.She sure hoped that pimp wouldn't see her and try to make her one of his.

"I will not panic; I should have expected this," the man stopped pacing and sighed."And I did."

"Well, your biscuits sure were salted, huh?" the woman chuckled."You were so sure that you would capture the seed right then and there.I must say that I am pleasantly surprised that you aren't blowing up out of disappointment right now."

"But are you sure you checked each and every one of them?You must have missed somebody."

"No, I did not.I checked each and every person five times, and that took me, like, three hours."

"It's all right, though," the man rubbed his temples."I do have a back-up plan for this.At least our efforts were not in vain."

"Ya heard," the woman agreed, belching loudly."I ate like I've never eaten before!That was a true feast, Kame-chan."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, yeah, and that other thing," the woman waved a hand."We can keep the people's soul bubbles and stock up on 'em so we can feed the seed when we find it."

"Right," the man sighed."Once we capture the seed and put it under our influence, it will immediately fall into a deep sleep for a year.When it awakens, it will be terribly weak; the soul bubbles from the people should give it all the strength it needs and then some.I suppose all is not lost.But I must find that seed soon.I don't know how far the boundaries of King Kameou's patience reach."

"Oh, you sound like a character right out of one of Shakespeare's plays.Look, don't worry about it; leave the soul bubbles up to me while you find the seed, okay?"

"Fine," the man sighed.He glanced at his watch."Well, I suppose I'll leave you here to clean up while I hunt for the seed."

"Buck up, Kame-chan!" The woman playfully jabbed the man in the shoulder."You'll be heading back to Neo-Tokyo with honors just in time."

The man grunted and rolled his eyes, then lifted his cape and was gone in a flash.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to work," the woman sighed.She rubbed her stomach."although I could go for one more…" She turned towards the door.

Sailor Eclipse Moon gasped when she saw that the woman had another set of arms.

The woman dropped the empty potato sack that she was holding."Who's there?" she called.

_Oh no!_ Sailor Eclipse Moon thought as she quickly but silently scooted away from the door and hid behind a shelf that was lying on its side.

"I know you're out there," Sailor Eclipse Moon could hear the woman's voice.She peeked between the shelves and was horrified to see her approaching the shelf.

"Tsukikodora!" Sailor Eclipse Moon hissed."What should I do?"

"Gee, I dunno.Go on out there and face her, maybe?"

"I can't do that!She's a monster!"

"Really?By golly gee wow, I could have promised she was just a sea serpent."

"Don't get cute with me, okay?You're the one that got me into this mess, and you're gonna get me out."

"Hey, I didn't tell you to take the necklace and transform into—okay, maybe I did.But—"

"I'm so sorry," Sailor Eclipse Moon sat back against the shelf and pulled her knees to her chest."but I just can't go out there.I don't know what's gonna happen to me.I don't know what to expect or what to do."

"Fine," Tsukikodora sighed."Give up.Let those people get away with the harm they've done to these innocent people, especially little kids.And it might not be so bad after all, either.I mean, so what if they start attacking even more people, like your mother or you, or—what's his name?That pretty boy you keep bumping into all the time?"

"Tenba!" Sailor Eclipse Moon gasped.

The aroma of blood stirring from fear was potent in Kafujo's nose.She could also hear voices from the overturned shelf in front of her. She grinned maliciously and cracked her knuckles.Another meal coming right up, and the seed just might be inside.She stretched her hand out in front of her.It began to glow a dark red, then got lighter and lighter until it was a pale yellow.She pulled her hand back and shot it forward, and a bright yellow beam shot from her head and devoured the shelf.When the shower of debris stopped and the smoke cleared away, Kafujo was stunned to see nothing there.

"The he—?" she sensed something behind her and turned around just in time to get smacked in the face with an open sack of flour.She coughing, she rose to her feet and angrily tried to dust the white substance off her skin. "I know that was you!" she raged."You thought that was pretty smart?Well come out here and see me beat your brains out!"

"I believe it is I you are looking for." The voice came from a billowing cloud of flour on top of a standing shelf in the middle of the store.The smoke blew away, revealing a teenage girl in a strange-looking school uniform.

"Who the heck are you?"

The girl made an insulted face and put her hands on her hips."I can not believe that you have the audacity to attack innocent people for their souls so you can feed a horrible monster.You yourself must be the monster, seeing as you have attacked little kids.I am Sailor Eclipse Moon, champion of justice, vengeance of the Old Moon Kingdom and defender of the New Moon Kingdom.You have destroyed the peace and beauty of the Old Moon Kingdom, but a new one has risen from its ashes like the phoenix bird.In the name of the Old and New Moon Kingdoms, I shall punish you!"Sailor Eclipse Moon posed and pointed, then jumped off the shelf and landed perfectly on her feet in front of Kafujo.

"Impressive," Kafujo snickered."A deranged school girl in a gym uniform that can do gymnastics while reciting a speech for history class."

"Go on ahead and make your little snide remarks; they'll be the last ones you utter."

"Are you trying to challenge me?"

"No, I want to play a game of Chinese checkers.Of course I'm challenging you!I heard everything you and that man were saying, and I refuse to let you carry on the chaos any longer."

"She has no idea who she's dealing with," Kafujo laughed to herself."Oh, well, I guess I can go for that extra meal right about now.I will also take your soul bubble.Too bad your pretty little remix of a sailor outfit will be messed up."

"From what?Killing you?Bring it on, baby."

"Ooh, she's bold," Kafujo chuckled."Let's see how tough you are after I'm through."Her eyes flashed, and their hazel color turned into a shade of urine.Large, yellowish-brown, paper-thin wings grew from her back.Her second set of arms grew longer than her legs with sharp claws a foot long protruding from her fingers.Short, brown fur covered her body and black hairs as long as her claws jutted from her arms and legs.Her nose grew into a long, narrow tube that curled at the end, and sharp, brown fangs slowly grew from her mouth and stopped at her chin."I am Kafujo the mosquito woman, and I shall eat you!"She jumped high in the air, then flew down and knocked Sailor Eclipse Moon into the shelf that she had stood on.

Pain burned throughout Sailor Eclipse Moon's body.Her head felt light and dizzy, like she was going to faint any minute.

"Eclipse Moon!" Tsukikodora bounded up to the battered soldier."Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sailor Eclipse Moon slowly rose to her feet and tried to bear the flames of pain that danced throughout her body."Nobody messes with Shukumei Mikadzuki without dying."

Kafujo hovered high in the air above the shelf she had knocked Sailor Eclipse Moon into.Her stomach started to grumble loudly.She had eaten just enough to transform, and all she needed was that girl's blood to finish the job. It was time to go in for the kill."Say hello to my mouth, you tasty thing, you!" Kafujo blasted the shelf.A large bubble rose from the smoke."Drat!" she cursed when she saw that it was empty."Where did that heifer go?"

Something hard and blunt hit Kafujo in the back of her head. She cried out and turned just in time to get hit by an open flying pickle jar.It shattered once it touched her face, and she fell down to the floor.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Sailor Eclipse Moon snapped."There's more from where that came from."She raised her foot and prepared to smash Kafujo's hand with it.Just as it was inches away, Kafujo's hand shot up and grabbed Sailor Eclipse Moon's foot.Snarling, she rose to her feet and swung Sailor Eclipse Moon round and round, then let go.Sailor Eclipse Moon squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth as the wind whisked through her hair and drowned her face.She felt her fingers scrape against something.She opened her eyes and saw that she was flying past a shelf.She gripped the side and swung herself back around, then flew at Kafujo.She stuck one of her legs out, ramming it into Kafujo's head.Kafujo screamed and fell back.Sailor Eclipse Moon tried to let go, but the heel of her foot was stuck in the mosquito woman's eye.Kafujo's head slammed against the floor.Sailor Eclipse Moon stood up right, and her heel dug deeper into Kafujo's eye as she fell forward and landed hard on her knees.Sailor Eclipse Moon pulled her heel out of Kafujo's eye.

"That was terrific!" Tsukikodora happily cried as she bounded up to the shaken soldier.

"Right.Can we get out of here now?"

"No.You have to get rid of her."

"She's already dead."

"I know that.I said _get rid of her_, meaning wipe her off the face of the earth before she can pop up and kill you."

"That's impossible!"

"Really?Yeah, I forgot that it's perfectly normal for a woman to turn into a large mosquito with hair."

"And how would I possibly go about doing that?"

"That's why I'm here—hey, I didn't know snakes were allowed in grocery stores."

"What?"Sailor Eclipse Moon looked down and saw something winding around her boot.She looked at Kafujo and realized the thing was her nose."Help, Tsukikodora!"

The tiger kitten's tiny paw grew short, sharp claws.She swiped them across Kafujo's nose, and it separated from the piece that had wrapped itself around Sailor Eclipse Moon's boot.

Kafujo screamed and jumped up.Her nose grew long and sharp, and she began stabbing at Sailor Eclipse Moon, who dodged her attacks.She stuck one leg in the air and blocked, while she rammed the other into Kafujo's stomach.She fell back, and Sailor Eclipse Moon kicked her in the head before running to another shelf.She grabbed a large sack of potatoes and blocked Kafujo's nose just in time.She lifted her feet and pressed them against the monster's stomach, and just as she got ready to push her back, Kafujo grabbed Sailor Eclipse Moon's legs and swung her around again, then let go.Sailor Eclipse Moon tried to grip the side of a shelf but missed.She squeezed her eyes shut, grit her teeth, and spread her fingers out so they could scrape against something that she could hang on to.She heard the loud shattering of glass.A dull pain spread throughout her body, becoming worse as it went along.Sailor Eclipse Moon slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she saw that she had been hurled through the glass refrigerator where the ice cream was kept.The cold air made the pain worse.She desperately wanted to move, but she was afraid that if she did the pieces of glass would cut deeper into her skin.She looked up and saw Kafujo heading straight for her, her sharp nose ready to kill.

"I'm sorry, Tsukikodora," Sailor Eclipse Moon whispered."I'm sorry I've failed you."She closed her eyes and lay her head back, ready to die.She felt something brush against her, then she heard a tiny clank.When the impending pain she expected to feel in her stomach didn't happen, she warily opened her eyes and nearly screamed.Kafujo's cold, harsh eyes of hate were staring straight into hers. They rolled down to her chest.Sailor Eclipse Moon followed her gaze and gasped.A beautiful white rose with purple tips on its petals separated her chest from Kafujo's nose.The sharp point of the woman's nose slid off and clacked on the floor.

With her cold, urine-colored eyes of hatred boring into Sailor Eclipse Moon's silver ones of relief and pain, Kafujo slowly pulled her head back and turned to look at a large, paiper mache orange hanging from the ceiling.Sailor Eclipse Moon followed her gaze and was shocked to find someone in a white tuxedo and a matching top hat with a purple band standing on it.The person raised his or her hand and abruptly pulled it down.The orange swung forward, heading straight for Kafujo.As it loomed nearer and nearer, Sailor Eclipse Moon could see that the person was a young man wearing a white mask that covered his eyes. Something about him was eerily familiar.She noticed a long piece of black wire flailing behind him and figured he must have snapped it to make the orange fall.

The young man moved his body to the side, causing the orange to fly off in the other direction.He landed perfectly on his feet, his snowy-white shoes clicking on the floor as his white cape that was lined with purple silk on the inside eloquently flapped behind him.

"Ooh, it looks like the appetizer has arrived to go with my main course," Kafujo said hungrily.

"You won't be eating anything," he said."It will be the worms that will be feasting on your decay."He walked over to Sailor Eclipse Moon.Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was looking into hers.He turned to Kafujo.

"Capturing humans and children is errant enough, but to have the audacity to extract their souls, to rip their dreams and hearts away from them—that's downright malevolent!"

"First a gymnast in a weird school uniform tries to kill me, then a talking tiger cub tries to cut my nose off, and now a pretty boy dressed up in a white tuxedo is trying to lecture me!What is this, some kind of costume party?"

"If bad deeds don't go unpunished, and whatever you sow you reap, I don't believe you can even fathom what is going to happen to you.Especially after you nearly killed this young woman who is trying to defend justice."

"What was I supposed to do, just stand there and let her beat the puss outta me?That cape is too tight around your neck boy.Let me make it even tighter for you."Kafujo moved towards the boy with her hands outstretched.The closer she approached, the hotter her arms felt.When she was two feet away from him, white flames of fire suddenly burst on her arms.She screamed and stepped back.

"Do not touch me or come near me," the boy warned."Or your body will erupt into fire even worse than one of Hell's flames."He turned to Sailor Eclipse Moon and touched her.The same white fire that had burned Kafujo's arms covered the soldier's body.It was so cold, it burned.Once it subsided she fell to the floor.She looked at her body and was astonished to find that her skin wasn't seared and the cuts and bruises gone.There was no pain anywhere in her body or on the surface of her skin.She felt normal.

The boy cleared his throat.Sailor Eclipse Moon looked up and saw his outstretched hand.She took it and he helped her to her feet.This all felt strangely familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why."I don't know what you just did, but thanks a lot."

The boy's mouth did a familiar smiling motion.It was a cute, lopsided smile where the corners of his mouth turned up in a way that made him seem as if he were trying to be cool."No prob."

"Who are you?"

"Watch out!"the boy pulled Sailor Eclipse Moon away just as a set of sharp butcher knives was going to cut into her throat.

"You think a couple of flames of fire is gonna get rid of me?"Kafujo said angrily."To tell the truth, it got me even more fired up.Listen here, you little ugly schoolgirl.You've made me really mad.I've been playing with you all along, but now it's time for you to see the true color of my wrath!"Kafujo tried to attack Sailor Eclipse Moon, but the young man stopped her.They struggled and fought for a while until Kafujo tripped him and kicked him into a shelf stocked with wine bottles.

"No!" Sailor Eclipse Moon cried.She tried to run over to him, but Kafujo pulled her back by yanking one of her ponytails.Sailor Eclipse Moon swung at her several times but missed.Kafujo punched her hard in the jaw, swung her leg and kicked her in the side.Sailor Eclipse Moon cried out in pain.Kafujo then kicked her high in the air, flew up to where she was, and elbowed her hard in the back.As Sailor Eclipse Moon was falling, Kafujo returned to the ground and threw another set of knives at her, pinning her to the wall.The part of her nose that was cut off by the rose grew back to a long, sharp needle.She walked over to Sailor Eclipse Moon and laughed maliciously as she studied the defeated soldier's state.Her clothes were ripped and were hanging in shreds off her body, and cuts and bruises covered her smooth white skin.Her black ponytails had come undone and hung disheveled around her face.Her head rested back against the walls and her silver eyes were closed in a state of unconsciousness.A small stream of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, the poor girl went and messed up her pretty clothes," Kafujo said in mock-pity as she ripped a dangling piece that was hanging off of Sailor Eclipse Moon's jacket."I knew this girl was weak when I first laid my eyes on her.If she gave me all that she had, and she's supposed to be saving the world, I'd be the first pioneer to live on Mars.But at least I'm getting my meal."Kafujo put Sailor Eclipse Moon's face in her hands and gently lifted it.She placed the sharp tip of her nose on the unconscious soldier's neck and pressed until it broke through the surface of her skin.She then pressed her lips against Sailor Eclipse Moon's and kissed her while sucking her blood.Before she could do so, a powerful blow knocked her off her feet and sent her sprawling to the side.Kafujo screamed in frustration as she rose to her feet.

Standing in front of Sailor Eclipse Moon was the young man in the tuxedo.His arms were spread out as if her were guarding her. Kafujo couldn't see his eyes behind the mask, but she could feel them pierce through her soul."Don't you ever," he said in a deathly quiet, warning tone, "ever, lay your filthy lips on her again."

"What're you gonnna do, beat me up because I tried to kiss your girlfriend?" Kafujo laughed."That's how I eat."

The young man picked up a gallon of milk that was lying beside him and threw it at Kafujo with such force, she knocked over six shelves of heavy wine bottles.He turned to the unconscious Sailor Eclipse Moon and withdrew another rose from his pocket.

Tsukikodora softly padded up behind the young man."NO!" she wailed when she saw Sailor Eclipse Moon.

The young man looked at her and placed his index finger to his lips, then turned back to the defeated soldier.He kissed the rose, then gently rubbed it across her eyes and lips.Moments later her eyes softly fluttered open."Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Sailor Eclipse Moon whispered while looking into the eyes of his mask, even though her body wracked with pain.

He slowly and gently removed the knives from the wall and let Sailor Eclipse Moon free.He looked at her and started to speak, but his voice caught in his throat.He made strange, painful noises and fell against Sailor Eclipse Moon.She gasped when she saw a large knife in his back.

"That's what he gets for messing with me when I'm hungry," Kafujo snapped."Now I'll have to start all over again."

"No," Sailor Eclipse Moon whispered as she sank to the floor with the young man's head in her lap.Tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," he said softly."Crying shows that you've lost your strength and that you are giving up."

"I can't," Sailor Eclipse Moon cried."I can't beat her!I've tried so hard, and I've failed!

"Do not speak that way.The only way you'll ever fail is if you give up.It's impossible for you to fail because you gave it your best." 

Sailor Eclipse Moon gently eased the knife out of the man's back and set it aside."I'm sorry, but I just can't.I have no more strength left." She looked at Tsukikodora."I'm sorry I let you down."

"You didn't," Tsukikodora said quietly and lowered her head."And it's not your fault.I should've come to you sooner.If anything, I'm the one that failed."She slowly lifted her head and looked Sailor Eclipse Moon in the eyes."There is a way for you to defeat her, though, but she is far too strong."

"Sailor Eclipse Moon," the man said."I can help you defeat her."

"How?"

"Take off my hat."

Sailor Eclipse Moon did as she was told and gasped.A pure golden horn stuck out in the middle of his white head of hair.On his forehead was a red jewel.It flashed suddenly, and the horn began to glow.

"Pull the horn from my head and it will turn into a sword.If you stick the blade through Kafujo's chest, it should weaken her enough to the point where you can finish her off," he looked at Tsukikodora."Your friend will tell you what to do from there."

Sailor Eclipse Moon hesitated, then drew a deep breath and slowly let it out.She grasped the horn and gently pulled it from the man's head.Once she had it all the way out, it glowed even more brightly, then flashed.Sailor Eclipse Moon shielded her eyes, then slowly lowered them in awe once she saw what was hovering in front of her.The golden horn had turned into a magnificent sword.The blade was made out of pure gold and curved into the shape of a crescent moon.The handle of the sword was a rich, purple leather with gleaming jewels sewn in, and soft, white feathers created wings at the top of the handle.

"It's beautiful!" Sailor Eclipse Moon gasped.

"Hurry and take it," Tsukikodora instructed."There's no time to waste."

Sailor Eclipse Moon grasped the sword, and she felt a new power and energy spread throughout her.Something told her that she could win."Thank you," she said to the young man before turning to leave.

Sailor Eclipse Moon walked amongst the fallen shelves and broken wine bottles and carefully searched for Kafujo.She couldn't see her anywhere, but there was a strong presence that made her feel as if she weren't alone.She heard a loud shatter behind her and quickly turned around but saw nothing.She sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs, then took a deep breath and walked on.She knew Kafujo was near; she could sense her, just as a zebra could feel the presence of a lion hiding in the grass.The atmosphere was so heavy, heavier than before, that small goose bumps rose on the surface of her skin, and each of her hairs stood on end.She thought she heard a whizzing behind her, and she turned around.A broken glass jug was heading straight for her face.She screamed and lifted the sword.Before it could even touch the blade, the jug shattered into a million tiny pieces.Sailor Eclipse Moon tightened her hands around the sword to keep them from shaking.

"I guess I was wrong about you."

Sailor Eclipse Moon turned toward the voice that came from the darkness between two shelves.Kafujo gradually came into view.She looked at the sword in Sailor Eclipse Moon's hand and chuckled."Looks like our gymnast is trying to go Arabian Knight on me."

Sailor Eclipse Moon's eyes darkened."No, Kafujo.I'm through playing games with you.It is time for you to receive your punishment."She lifted the sword and swung, but Kafujo dodged out of the way.Sailor Eclipse Moon swung several times and was unable to lay a scratch on the dancing mosquito woman.

"I like to party as much as the next person, but this has gone on long enough," Kafujo said when Sailor Eclipse Moon stopped to catch her breath."I'm hungry, tired, and stiff, and I want to get out of here.If you just hold still, this shouldn't hurt."

Sailor Eclipse Moon slowly backed up, holding the sword in front of her.Kafujo started to move to the right, which caused Sailor Eclipse Moon to swing.Kafujo took advantage of the moment and kicked her in the stomach.When Sailor Eclipse Moon doubled over, Kafujo tried to ram her elbow into her back, but Sailor Eclipse Moonquickly moved out of the way and swung once more.She nearly missed, but she managed to scratch Kafujo's arm.She swung once more and chopped off most of Kafujo's nose.She let out a blood-curdling, soul-stirring scream and grabbed Sailor Eclipse Moon by her throat and started choking.Sailor Eclipse Moon dropped the sword, and when her face was almost the shade of blue Kafujo dropped her, then climbed on top of her.

"There's no way you can escape me now," Kafujo cackled.Her nose grew back to the long, sharp, tube it was before, and she repeated the same blood-sucking procedure she had done before.She stuck the tube in the same spot on Sailor Eclipse Moon's neck, then pressed her lips against hers.

A feeling of disgust surged through Sailor Eclipse Moon as Kafujo forced her lips open with her tongue.The feeling was stronger than any pain she had felt that day, and she wanted more than anything in the world to throw this monster off of her and beat her to a pulp.Shukumei squeezed her eyes shut as Kafujo's tounge wiggled in her mouth.A strong, hot feeling of anger enveloped her body.She felt her tiara shake violently, and to her relief, Kafujo's tongue slid out of her mouth and she let out a horrible scream.Sailor Eclipse Moon opened her eyes and a new energy filled her.A bright, white light was gleaming from her tiara and had blinded Kafujo.She remembered what Tsukikodora had said about using her tiara.If there was a strong desire inside of her, the tiara would react to it.

_This thing really works!_Sailor Eclipse Moon thought in delight.She spotted the sword and picked it up.She stood above Kafujo, who was clawing at her eyes, and lifted the sword above her head."Say good-bye, Kafujo!" The light from Sailor Eclipse Moon's tiara flashed even brighter.She lifted the sword higher, then brought it down with a heavy force and jammed it into her chest. She twisted the sword around, then yanked it out. Kafujo's scream became even louder.

"Eclipse Moon!" Tsukikodora cried."Yell, 'Moon Dust Slide Kick!'After that, say, 'Moon Shadow Entrapment!' After that, it'll all be over!"

_"Moon Dust Slide Kick!"_

The floor underneath Sailor Eclipse Moon's feet became a slippery, sparkly, milky substance.Somehow Kafujo had moved to the other side of the store.Sailor Eclipse Moon ran.When she was about a yard away from Kafujo, she slipped and slid forward.When she was so close that she was about to ram into her, Sailor Eclipse Moon stuck her leg out and kicked Kafujo high into the air.

"_Moon Shadow Entrapment!"_

The locket in the middle of Sailor Eclipse Moon's bow opened up, and a thick, bright beam of light shot up at Kafujo and wrapped around her.Kafujo's screams became louder and louder as the light covered her body.Suddenly, the light wrapped tight around Kafujo, then pulled her into the locket.Sailor Eclipse Moon cried out and grabbed her chest.Two different kinds of pain throbbed deeply. It felt as if a battle were going on inside of her.

"Hang on," Tsukikodora laid a paw on Sailor Eclipse Moon's hand and looked her in the eyes."Try to fight it.Don't let her escape back out of the locket.If she does, she will take some of your strength and powers, and it'll be even harder to defeat her."

Sailor Eclipse Moon smiled, then closed her eyes.After a while, the pains subsided.Sailor Eclipse Moon sighed and stretched out on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"It's over," she whispered.

"I know."

Sailor Eclipse Moon sat up and laughed."I'm so glad it's over!"She picked up the gray tiger kitten and hugged her.

"Hey!You're cutting off my circulation!"

"Sorry," Sailor Eclipse Moon laughed.Her smile slowly faded and a look of concern filled her eyes."Oh no!I forgot all about that man."

"Well, you were kind of preoccupied."

"I need to give his sword—" Sailor Eclipse Moon paused when she saw that the sword was no where in sight.Neither was the young man."Where did he go?"

"I don't know.I was so caught up in the fight between you and Kafujo, and when I turned around he wasn't there.He must have slipped out."

"But he was hurt."

"I don't know why, but he looks as if he can hold his own."

Sailor Eclipse Moon sighed sadly."I didn't even get his name."

Tsukikodora sighed and looked away.Something white caught her eye."I thought I just saw something."

"What was it?"

Tsukikodora walked over to a bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the floor.A slip of paper was tacked to it by a white rose with tips of purple at the petals.

"I wonder what it could be?" Sailor Eclipse Moon took the rose and read the note.

_ _

_By the way, my name is Kamen Pegasasu, or Masked Pegasus._

_ _

"Masked Pegasus," Sailor Eclipse Moon whispered.She sniffed the rose.It had a faint, sweet smell that reminded her of cologne."How beautiful."

Shukumei sighed with pleasure as she stepped out of the bathtub and dried herself off.She slipped on her pajamas and hummed to herself as she walked to her room.Tsukikodora was sitting on her bed.

"I am so glad it's over!" Shukumei sighed."My body was feigning for that bath.It took all the pain and stress away."

"Yeah," Tsukikodora chuckled."I wondered where you had gone.I almost thought you had drowned in there."

Shukumei flopped on her bed."All I want to do is sink into a deep sleep."She turned her head over and gazed at the white rose in a crystal vase on her dresser."Masked Pegasus," Shukumei sighed."I wonder who he really is."

"I don't really know, but I'd guess he's a friend.After all, he let you use his horn.That was something else."Tsukikodora glanced at the clock on the nightstand."Well, it's getting late."

"Yes," Shukumei agreed."I am _too_ sleepy.Well, goodnight, Tsukikodora."

"Goodnight."

"Where are you going?"

Tsukikodora, who was about to leave through Shukumei's bedroom window, froze."What?"

"Why are you leaving through my window?"

"Because I have to get some rest.I have a place to sleep too, ya know."

"Oh.You live with somebody."

"Well…not exactly.You know that alley where those girls attacked you and Chikai?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's my home.That's how I found out about you and your powers.I was trying to sleep, and you girls woke me up with all that ruckus."

"You live there?Isn't it dangerous?"

"Well, sure, there are rats the size of cats, and humungous dogs with sharp canines and cats with rabies, but I can hold my own.I mean, I'm a tiger kitten.I'll be very independent once I grow up.If I grow up."

"Why don't you live here with me and my mom?"

"I don't think so.I don't get along too well with humans.Besides, how would your mother react when she finds a tiger cub in your room?"

"She doesn't have to find out."

"And if she does?"

"And if she does…I'll just tell her that you were some kind of rare, expensive breed of a cat."

"I don't think so."

"Look, you aren't going anywhere," Shukumei got up and closed the window."You are going to stay here and live with us.Besides, I need to find out more about being Sailor Eclipse Moon."

"Well, since you _really_ want me to stay, I suppose I can make a few arrangements."

"Before we do any kind of arranging, we're going to go to the kitchen and find you something to eat.Your ribs are practically showing through your skin."

"I don't need food.I already swiped a couple of sardines from the store."Tsukikodora's stomach growled loudly."Okay, maybe I could go for a little midnight snack."

Shukumei covered her nose."There is something we need to do before we eat—get you a bath. You smell like an alley!"

"Funny," Tsukikodora said sarcastically.

"C'mon, Tsukikodora," Shukumei laughed.

"Hey, Shukumei?"

"Yeah?"

Tsukikodora hesitated."You can just call me Kodora from now on, okay?"

Shukumei smiled."Okay."

**Well, folks, this is the end of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Eclipse Moon's story!Well, it's not the end of the whole thing, because there's more coming.More characters still have to be introduced, and their stories have to be told.And there has to be some kind of romance or something between Shukumei and Tenba, right?Well, I hope you enjoyed the stories.Look out for the next chapters of the next Legend of the Moon Senshi story, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Lilith!Oh, and don't forget to review!Tell me how you liked everything, and what needs work.Thanx!**

**-Peaches**


End file.
